A Pokemon's Forbidden Love
by Ryukaii
Summary: Buck's epick adventure begins! He's on the quest to become the Sinnoh Eilte four champion, But falls in love with his pokemon companion...What troubles will they face in this mad relationship, can it go on? Contains lemon scene's involving pokemon human
1. Chapter 1

A Pokemon's Forbidden Love - Part one

_Right, ahh, so here we are my first story...yeah thats right my first_

_Ok i have to warn you, simply because you might have accidentaly clicked on it without wanting to do so:  
This story shows the explic nature of pokemon and humans... if you do not like this (or basically, if you dont like beastality) leave now! Because im sure i dont want bad comments from some one who doesent even like this stuff. o.O So yeah its M-rated_

_Disclamer thinghy: I dont own pokemon or any of these letter used in this story that may or maynot be trademarked (Wierd o.O)_

_Ok with all this stuff said, Enjoy The first, of what i hope to be many, chapter of A Pokemon's Forbidden Love._

-----------------------------------  
-sigh- Yes, u can read it \ but u dont have to read this part if u dont want to.

Buck has 5 of the sinnoh badges (coal badge, forest badge, cobble badge, fen badge and relic badge) grew up with eevee as his starter pokemon.

Buck (14) is a tall, handsome male approximately 5ft 11, long black hair with red streaks, he usually wears a jacket that is black with a dark red trimming and a pokeball symbol on the top left hand side, he wears black jeans and black trainers and scarlet red gloves, the soles of his trainers are deep red, his belt is black, wich consists of 4 pokeball's containing: flygon (F), Absol (M), Charmander (M) and Eevee (F), his badges are place on the inside of his jacket on the right side.

Zhen is 2 years older than buck (16), and grew up with him in the town called Sangem town, he barely battle's unless Mass amounts of money are involved, his starter pokemon is allso a Eevee (M), his team consists of 6 high leveled pokemon.  
He is aproximatly 6ft 5 and has long deep blue hair. His clothes consist of a, Blue jacket with black buttons, Blue Jeans, black gloves and black trainers, he has all the badge's and is currently the elite four champion, Buck does not know this.

Professor Rowan gave these two there starting pokemon, in hope that they will work together as a team. They soon broke off as Zhen thought that Buck was working too slow for him. Zhen's Eevee had been going out with Buck's, but since they were seperated, Buck's Eevee found love in her new master and fell for him straight away. Zhen's, however, still hopes that they will one day be re-united as a happy couple.

Now lets get on with the story

-----------------------------------------

"GO! Eevee! use quick attack"  
Eevee ran full pelt at the target, and swiftly hit it in the chest.

"Pichu, use thunder bolt"  
Pichu, looking rather weak after takeing that powerful shot, clenched together its hands,screwed up its face and sent a weak bolt of lightning towards his foe.

"Dodge it Eevee and counter using headbutt"  
As easy as said, Eevee swiftly dodged the bolt and ran at the surprised pichu, with a alarming bang, the pichu hit a surrounding tree, and was knocked out.

"-chi- Pichu return, you win this round Buck, but I swear I'll get stronger!!"

And with those final words the trainer was gone, leaving Buck and his eevee alone on the outskirts of Celestic Town. Eevee leapt into the air with her arms out streched heading for Buck, who's back was turned, just before eevee could land on bucks shoulder and give him a wet lick on the cheek, he turned around, and without looking twice said "Eevee, return" the red beam hit eevee and she was soon gone out of the air and into her pokeball. Buck now put the pokeball to his lips and whispered "you were great eevee, thank you" and after placeing eevee's pokeball in his pokebelt, he set off to recover his pokemon due to their injuries in the recent fight.

-----------------------------------------

"We hope to see you soon, bye bye"  
Nurse Joy handed Buck his four pokeballs back, after this he set off out of the automatic slidiing doors and sat on a nearby bench.  
"Come on out, Flygon! Charmander, Absol and you too Eevee"  
Four red beams erupted from the four pokeballs Buck had placed in his hand and his four pokemon came out eagerly. Flygon flew round Buck and landed next to him on the bench, Charmander started running around the bench getting all worked up, Absol sat infront of him licking his front paws and Eevee leapt up onto Bucks lap and curled up like a ball.  
"Here you go" He handed flygon, charmander and absol some pokefood in bowls and placed them on the floor which they gratefully took and ate to their content. Eevee however didn't like to eat her food from a bowl, so Buck gave her the pieces whilst stroking her silky neck fur.

Having eaten all they can, the pokemon took the oppertunity to have a quick evening rest. Eevee snuggled up and started to rub her head against Buck's genetal area (Oo). Becoming extremely embarrassed as people started walking by, he tried to cover his new erection.

After Buck's erection had died down, all the pokemon were beginning to wake up, so he decided to return them into there pokeballs.  
"Absol, Eevee, Flygon, Charmander, return"  
The same as it was when they were summoned forth, 4 red beams erupted from the pokeballs and they were returned to there pokeballs. Buck realised that he was running out of supplys, so he ran to the quickest pokemart, which fortunately wasn't far away. Since it was close to shutting time, he had to round up all the items he would need for his long journey ahead in uber fast speed... Whilst he was paying for the last super potion, a stranger walked into the pokemart and shouted out to Buck.

"HEYYY!! Buck! pleasure to see you here, so how are ya? What you been doing? Ohh is that your 5th gym badge? Nice one ill be expecting the 6th one pretty soon if I was you, eh eh?!"

"Ahh hey Zhen, well you pretty much figured out what I've been doing hehe, I'm fine, I'm fine, so how are you? "

"Ohh I'm good, I was just thinking of traveling to Snowpoint City tomorrow, you wanna tread along with me?"

"Sure I'll come...I'll meet u by the pokecenter at 9, ok?"

"Yeah cool, see ya then, bye."

Zhen walked out of the automatic sliding doors, leaving Buck to gather his newly obtained items, with everything he needed, Buck set off for his apartment which he had been renting out.

After struggling to open the door to his room, he hastily ran in and threw himself onto the sofa where he accidentally clicked the button on one of his pokeballs,  
it burst open at the side of him and the red beem shot out to reveal Eevee looking slighty bewildered, pokemon were not permitted to be out of their pokeballs in this building. So Buck tried to get Eevee to return to her pokeball, but she refused and jumped onto his lap to lay her head down and started purring softly.  
Buck was too tired to argue and let Eevee sleep there whilet he dozed off; slipping into dreams of being the pokemon league champion and the strongest trainer ever!

-----------------------------------------

-Annoying beep clock goes off, time says 8:30 AM-

After hearing the noise, Buck jumped back in surprise and Eevee, who was slumbering quite deeply on his lap, fell off and landed on the floor, he wacked the alarm clock with such force that if anymore power was put into it it would have completly crushed it!  
After 10 minutes and mumbling something about cheese, he stood up and got changed into his freshly washed trainer clothes, although he was unaware Eevee was watching the whole time, sitting on the floor next to him, staring up at his face as if to say something that she longed to say. After finally getting dressed and ready, he set off to the pokecenter, remembering to return Eevee to her pokeball, where he and his best friend Zhen would set off on a 9 hour walk through and Route 216 to reach Snowpoint City.

When he arrived there, he didn't expect to see what he saw; a massive pokemon battle was going off right outside the pokecenter! There were flamethrowers,  
burning trees, water blasts causing dents in the pokecenter walls and holes all around in the ground!

As he got closer to examine what was going on, he soon found out that Zhen was battling a trainer who resembled Byron the 6th gymleader. After a stunning 30 minutes of powerful combination moves from Zhen's charizard and his luxray, the opponent Byron look-a-like was defeated, he walked past Zhen passed him something and without a second glance disappeared into the pokecenter.

As Buck got closer to congratulate Zhen on his gloryious victory, he noticed at stray pokeball lying on the ground next to his foot, he picked it up and suddenly out came a pinser, bearing its razor sharp horns at Buck. Whith a malicious smile on it's face, ran at him full pelt which soon hit him smack in the stomach. Bleeding slightly from the impact, he was sure his insides were bleeding as well, the pinsir prepared for another full on attack at Buck. It sent itself flying towards the cowering teenager lying on the floor without a chance of defence. Buck swung his arms over his head to protect himself as human nature tends to, caught the button's of 2 of his pokeballs in his belt... out shot a red flash'es and then a beam, to reveal his flygon and eevee standing in front of him preparing for battle. Flygon took her chance to fly into the air and use a full powered wing attack on pinsir, the pinsir dodged it, only just, but the tip of flygons wing caught its shoulder as flygon fell to the floor after failing to attack her prey and cried out with pain as her head hit a rather large rock petruding from the ground,  
Eevee stood infront of Buck with a defensive stance, bracing itself for the impact, took the blow from the pincer who only barely hit her. After jumping back up to her feet, Eevee sent a fully powered shadow ball at the opposing pinsir which hit it squarely in the chest and sent it flying into the pokecenter wall, after witnessing this, Buck fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

Now lying on the pokecentre bed, Buck awoke to see his Eevee licking his face and nudgeing him with her nose, she had a look on her face that made her look as if she was worried and scared about something. Buck haveing thought she was just concerned about her master, stroked her long sliky fur, which went inbetween his fingers as he did so, he gave Eevee a little scratch behind the ear, before letting himself down off the bed, Eevee following suit.

Buck walked up to the counter where nurse Joy greeted him and asked him what she could do to help.  
"What happend to flygon, is she injured badly"  
"Oh she's fine, just resting in her room, she should be awake in 2 hours"  
And with that said, Nurse joy leaped to help a incoming trainer and his injured pokemon, leaving Buck and Eevee standing alone next to the counter "...Want something special to eat Eevee, as a gift for saving my life"  
Eevee looked up at buck, her eyes wide and a smile creeping across her face, this was, safe to say, a yes and they set off to a local restaurant which served pokefood and there speciality; french fried chips covered in melted cheese. After a healthy lunch for the two of them, they set of back towards the pokecenter to pick up flygon. Buck, having bought some extra food to give to flygon, settled down next to her bed and started giving her the little biscuit type things to flygon, who seemed ,as Eevee had, to love the food and ate every last one of them without fail. Returning flygon and eevee to their pokeballs, he set off to the entrance of where they would travel north bound to Snowpoint City.

-----------------------------------------

When he arrived there, Zhen was waiting for him with one foot on the ground, the other was on the tree trunk and his head stooped down, this gave him a kinda cool look and feel to him, Buck now felt extremely uncomfortable around him for all the cool kids at school used to pick on him and messed him around. Zhen, after finally realising that Buck was here, lifted his head up and waved two fingers at him, at the same time saying a confident "Yo". Buck walked up to him, rustled his rucksack a bit before saying.

"Well, are we going or what?"

Zhen looked at him with a expression of shock, which soon turned into a smirk as he swung his head down to the opposite direction slowly, before saying

"Always been impatient haven't you? Heh, fine we'll set off now, unless you want to enjoy the scenery a bit more?" with this he turned his head round and looked at Buck who had a kind of bored / serious look on his face.

"I'll take that as a no then?"

Buck nodded and set off down the pathway leading towards the entrance of

After 7 hours had passed with the most interesting thing being a diglet following themhalf the way, obviously curious of whether it could gain anything by attacking them, Buck was starting to get extremely bored, for he heard that rare andpowerful pokemon trekked route 216 towards Snowpoint City, he hardly considerd a diglet dangerous, never mind rare!

-----------------------------------------

-A further 1 hour has passed since we left our fellow trainers-

As Buck and Zhen were approaching a rather snowy coverd cabin, a trainer stepped out of the shadows and challenged Buck to a fight. As usual Buck accepted thinking that this trainer was going to be a chump.

"Riolu, it's your turn" The trainer threw the ball into the air, it burst open, the red jet of light hitting the floor, and there stood Riolu preparing for battle

"Come on Eevee! Show them what your made of"  
Buck threw Eevee's pokeball into the air, it clicked open and the red jet hit the ground infront of him, revealing Eevee, her eyes glowed with the passion to win for Buck. Zhen, now talking a seat on a nearby rock, watched, without interest of what was going on, a nearby ariadose spining a web.

"Go Riolu, use take down"  
Riolu, now after takeing his orders, built up energy and ran at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it and use quick attack"  
Eevee tryed to avoid the attack with a side step, but Riolu took is chances and ended up hitting eevee in the stomach with his take down. Eevee fell to the floor and tried to get up but couldn't, she was paralyzed by the fearsome attack.

"Hah! Your Eevee is pathetic! No wonder a trainer like you couldent even beat the 6th gymlead...ohh so its back for more eh?! Riolu use force palm"  
Riolu pulled its palms back, holding them there and ran towards Eevee while still gaining power.

"Eevee, use take down"  
Eevee, with her limbs still weak from the attack, ran forwards at the oncoming Riolu, who then collided with Eevee knocking both of them back.

"pfft, Riolu use counter"  
Riolu gained its balance, landed on the floor and tackled Eevee whilst she was still falling. The impact, makeing eevee cough up blood, was too much for her and she fell with a dull thud to the floor. The trainer laughed maliciously and turned his back away, Buck ,who was now starting to get really pissed off with the trainer, clenched his fists and was thinking of wacking him straight in the back of the head, but he otherwise held back and just stood there staring at the back of his head. Neither the trainer, nor Buck noticed Eevee stumbling upwards, as she did, standing up right with her limbs wobbling and blood dripping down from her face, sent a powered up shadow ball at riolu, wich also hit the trainer in the back, Riolu was knocked out and the trainer didn't look too hot either. After gathering his possessions and Riolu, he scuttled of without another word.

All of a sudden, there was a bight glow, Buck and Zhen had to sheld there eye's for it was too bright...when the light had faded away Buck and Zhen had both heard the same thing, a soft female voice spoke, it sounded quite confused. Buck, after rattling his brains to try and figure out what said it, noticed that he had not returned Eevee to her pokeball, he took her pokeball from his belt, and looked around for Eevee, and to his astonishmet he soon realised that the bright glow had come from Eevee, or so it was Eevee, now in her place stood the most beautiful, graceful pokemon he had ever seen. His Eevee had evolved into a Glaceon!

-----------------------------------------

She stood there with a bewildered look on her face, opened her mouth and said in the same soft female voice they had heard earlier.  
"What just happened"  
Buck and Zhen were astonished! They never thought it would have been Glaceon to have spoken... after a long unnerving silence Buck said in a nervous trembling voice.  
" D..D..Did you j.J.Just say t.That"  
He looked at Glacia with a look of utter surprise... Then she answered "I..I think so"  
A smirk spread across Glaceon's face, which went was soon as it had came.

"This is amazing Buck!!!! You have a talking pokemon, you OWN a talking pokemon"  
Buck turned around to look at Zhen, he had a stern look of anger as he glared daggers at him.  
" I dont think it's right to say 'I own' a pokemon, they're real life creatures who have feelings and emotions, it's terrible if you think of pokemon as if you own them"  
Buck turned his head away from Zhen in utter discust, he hates people like that, who think of pokemon as tools or objects, it really pisses him off.

"Geee sorry if I offended you! Im going now"  
Zhen removed himself from the rock he was crouched on, and strode down the route he was supposed to be taking. Buck went to sit down where Zhen was sat, he slumped onto the rock, and put his head inbetween his arms, deep in thought. Glaceon moved over to Buck and sat down next to his leg.  
After a while, Glaceon spoke out in her soft voice.  
"Well since you understand me now, isn't there anything you would like to ask me"  
Buck turned his head to look at Glaceon, he realised just how beautiful she was before saying.  
"Well first things first...What's your name"  
"My name? Well you can call me glaisha if you like?" -- (Pronounced: gl-ay-sha)  
"Glaisha huh? That's a beautiful name"  
Buck looked at Glaisha and smiled wearlyly, something was on his mind , Glaisha who was looking at him, blushed and said quietly.  
"Thank you" whiles turning her head sideways to hide her face. Buck had knoticed her blush and turned his face away from blushing himself.  
Glaisha started staring at a burmy and caterpie fighting over a branch on a big old oak tree, after a while she noticed that Buck was staring at her,  
so she cocked her head to the side to see his face. Buck noticed her doing this and quickly turned his head away blushing slightly. A short while later Glaisha looked for the burmy and caterpie to see who had won the fight, but... neither was there, it was covered by a giant spider web!  
Both routes out were also coverd with spider web's, Glaisha turned around to alert Buck who had not seemed to notice when she saw the ariados who had made the spiderweb, get closer to him! She leapt into the air, nocked Buck out of the way before the ariados could hit him with a tackle, it hit her directly in the chest , she then fell towards the ground, and hit the floor hard, her limbs were weak, and her chest was painfull due to all the attacks she had endured.  
She slowly got herself back to her feet and, without command, sent a aurora beam at the moving ariados, which hit it on the head causing it to fall unconscious.

Smiling weakly to herself, she soon fainted and fell onto the sandy ground, her blood was pooring out of the many cut marks across her chest and face.  
Buck watched the entire thing, unable to speak...he soon realised that Glaisha was badly injured and needed medical attention, he gathered all his strength pulled himself up and ran over to Glaisha, where he scooped her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could down the path towards Celestic Town.

-----------------------------------------

"NURSE JOY! I NEED YOUR HELP"  
Buck came speeding into the pokecenter with Glaisha in his arms, blood covered his jeans and arms. Nurse joy, who was shocked by this gruesome appearance so late at night, pulled herself together and helped the young boy who was struggleing with his pokemon. She took Glaisha off his hands and ran into a back room...Buck soon followed who was then told to stay out and wait in the lobby because Nurse joy needed complete silence. Reluctanly, Buck set off to sit on a nearby bench, picked up a "The latest trends in style" magazene and waited for Nurse joy to come back...

-----------------------------------------

2 Hours had passes since Buck had seen Nurse joy, She finally came out with a smile on her face and said in a melodonic tune.  
"All better, would you like to see her"  
She waved a arm at the door. Buck leapt to his feet and rushed into the treatment room, where Glaisha was layed on a bed lightly sleeping. A tear broke to Bucks eye as he saw all the scars and burise's she had, how had he been so stubborn as to put his pokemon in such danger.  
Nurse joy walked into the room, sat down besides Buck, and said in a quiet tone.  
"Those wounds are awful, how did it happen, what happened?"

Buck looked at nurse joy, tears slowly falling from his face and explained what had happend with the trainer...

"Well you know, you could have used her pokeball to at least lighten the weight and it would have healed her slightly"  
Buck looked astounded... he hadn't thought of that!

Feeling even lower than ever, Buck broke into sobs and tears started hitting the floor as he put his head inbetween his arms. With this new interuption Glaisha opend a eyelid closest to buck and saw him crying, this made her blush and she turned to the side so that nurse joy and buck could not see her face so red.

After Bucks tears had recided... he looked up and stroked glaisha's fur, which was, surprisingly hot considering she is a ice type. He stroked her one or two times before she turned over to face buck, he fur was matted with mud and blood and she hadn't been groomed in a while... she looked him directly in the eyes and wisperd the words "I love you" under her breath. Buck, nor Nurse joy, heard this and were more concerned that she was awake earlier than she should have been.

-----------------------------------------

Buck slept in the pokecenter that night to comfort Glaisha, who was fast asleep most of the night.

The next morning Buck awoke to find Glaisha lying on his lap, fast asleep, he left her there for a moment or two, before stroking her head, which lead to her waking up with a rather large yawn, she stretched out her paws then looked at Buck in the face, he returned the glance with a smile and then looked out of the window at the opposite end of the room. After a few minutes Glaisha said in her quiet voice.  
"...I saw you crying yesterday...why were you crying"  
Buck looked shocked, he blushed and turned his face away to look at the window,then he soon answerd.  
"I..i was worried id've lost you, you've been my best friend ever since i started becoming a trainer, you've been with me the entire way, through all the tough battles we've had, and you've never lost doubt in me"  
Buck's face was almost entirely red by this point, he looked over at glaisha who was also blushing lightly, she was looking down at the floor. After a minute or so she spoke again.  
"I..I didn't know you felt that way for me "  
She turned her head and looked at buck into the eyes again, this made him blush even more which I thought was impossible XD  
" Yeah, wel"  
Nurse joy came into the room to greet them and offer them some breakfast, Buck, taking this oppurtunity to not continue his sentence, stood up and walked to the door, he beckoned Glaisha to come, which she did reluctantly... it was obvious that she wanted to talk to Buck more and find out a bit more about him.  
They sat down on a nearby table, one that hadn't been occupied and nurse joy came up to them with a bowl of pokefood for Glaisha, and a plate of chips and beans for Buck. Both of them, not looking appraised by there meal, said thank you to Nurse joy... Big mistake... She screamed when she heard Glaisha talking and threw a tray of toast into the air.  
"Wahhh, d...d.did you just t..talk?!?"

"Well it would seem like it, yes"  
Nurse joy was still shocked by the fact that Glaisha talked.

"Well, isn't it manners to say thank you?"

Nurse joy didn't reply, instead, she swept up all the toast back onto the tray, and walked away without another glance.

After Buck and Glaisha had quickly ate there breakfast, they departed the pokecenter without a moment to spare. Buck decided to go back to his apartment where he and Glaisha could talk, he also promised Glaisha a proper bath and groom.

-----------------------------------------

They arrived at the apartment shortly after leaveing the pokecenter, the first thing Buck did was Switch the TV on and Run a bath for Glaisha. It took no longer than 10 minutes for the bath too fill. Glaisha jumped in and the first thing she said was a deep 'ahhhhh' of relaxation.  
Buck started to rub the dirt and blood stains off her chest and face, then he added shampoo before rubbing it deep into her fur...he made sure not to dwell too long beneath her thighes. After she was satifyingly clean... Buck pulled the plug to drain the dirty water before helping Glaisha out of the bath and put a nice warm dry towel around her, he rubbed the towel across her fur to dry it and when it was dry enough he started to comb her fur back so that it was sleek and silky. Glaisha started to purr and looked like she was enjoying it... A moment later when she was satisfied with how she looked, they went into the living room and sat down... all that could be heard was the tv going of quietly to itself.

A soon while later, Glaisha broke the silence and turned onto Buck who was now stareing at her.  
"You didn't finish off what you were saying in the pokecenter..."

Buck blushed, he dident expect to be asked about it again.

"Yeah well, ummm i ..."

Glaisha broke infront of him and spoke ever so softly

"I..I love you Buck..."

Bucks face went even redder, he spoke again in a kind of weak voice.

"I..Love you too Glaisha..."

The two stared into each others eyes... Glaisha jumped onto Bucks lap... and she kissed him, a hot passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end.  
Their tongues coiling with each other, Buck slipped a arm round glaishia's back and moved her forwards onto his chest. There kiss seemed to go on forever until Buck broke it to take a deep breath, and they continued with there fiery hot passionate kiss...

Buck layed down on the sofa, without breaking the kiss, and started carresing Glaisha's body... he slipped his hand down to her most sensitive place and rubbed the sides of her legs, until he found what he was looking for...and slowly added his thumb, Glaisha let out a small yip and was taken by surprise but Buck would not let the kiss break. He started slowly moveing his thumb in and out of her lips...Glaisha let out small moans as he started getting faster.  
Her moans coming more rapid now that Buck was slipping his thumb back inbetween her lips, faster and faster.. Glaisha let out a loud moan of surprise as her hot seeping cum slid out of her lips and down Bucks thumb. They both were enjoying every moment of this. Buck's erection grew with anticipation,  
until he finaly broke the kiss, looked deep into Glaisha's eyes, unzipped his zipper, pulled down his boxer's and up came his member, pulsing and throbbing with anticipation. They started to kiss again, Buck's member sliding over Glaisha's lips, they broke again, Buck talking this chance to insert his member into Glaisha's pussy, he slowly added it... and got carried away with exitement and thrusted hard into Glaisha's womb, she let out a loud moan and her breathing started to get heavyer with every one of Buck's thrust's. Letting out small moans as he thrusted back in everytime, Glaisha let out another loud moan as she seeped her red hot cum again, it dripped down Bucks cock and inbetween his legs. Glaisha took the chance to kiss Buck with fiery passion one more time before he thrusted hard into her, causing both of them to moan aloud as there cum mixed with each other's and slipped down Bucks legs. They looked deeply into each others eye's, wich then lead to them kissing with a white hot passion for lust. There tounges going in and out of each others mouth, coiled and wrapped around each others, Buck broke the kiss again, to remove his member, still deep inside Glaisha's pussy. Glaisha turned around and begain to lapp at the seamen around Buck's cock, this aroused him once again.

Glaisha, letting out a small purr of delight at this, added his cock into her mouth and started pumping up and down, licking his cocks sides with her tounge.  
Buck slid his arms around Glaisha's legs, pulled his head forward and started licking around her lip's and added his tounge into her, she let out a small moan as he thrust his tounge back inside her pussy. He licked all the cum off around the lips, then added his tounge deeply again, Glaisha moaned again and her cum poured out onto his face, it was surpriseingly hot, he began to lick again at her cum, untill he let out a small maon and seamen shot out of his peanus deep inside Glaisha's mouth. It dripped from her lips and landed on his lap again, wich she lapped up with her tounge. Glaisha turned round with a smile on her face, kissed Buck passionatly again, before cuddleing up with him to fall alseep on the sofa.

Buck was thinking how lucky he was, He had liked Eevee since he got her... he didn't have a clue that she liked him, well not nearly enough for him to think she would be doing what they were just doing. Smiling as he dozed off with Glaisha cuddled up to him, He felt like the luckiest boy on the planet.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning Buck woke up to some loud banging on the door, he got up, makeing sure not to disturb Glaisha, and walked over to the door before he suddenly realised his pants were down! He quickly pulled them up and zipped his zipper back up, after fastaning the belt, he opend the door and officer Jenny stood there with a stern look on her face, she was tapping her right foot and had her arms folded.

"Took your time" She stated in a shrill voice, that oddly reminded him of his mother when he had first tryed to leave on his pokemon journy.

"Sorry, i wasent fully awake when u woke me up, what seems to be the probem officer"  
Buck looked at her face, his eyes half open, half closed.

"Sir do you happen to know what time it is"  
Her foot tapping more rapidly now, it was obivous she was loosing patience with him.

"yeah its -looks at watch- 5pm!!, Jeezee i dident know i had slept that long"

"Yes, well it seems you have, and have you any clue when your payment for this apartment ended"  
She finished with a sarcastic note. Buck looked at her with a confuzed expression on his face, after rattleing his brains, he soon rememberd that his payment for the apartment ran out at 12!. Before he could answer, Officer Jenny cut infornt of him.

"And we've allso had strange complaints that loud noises were comeing from your room late last night...is this true?"

Buck blushed and turned his head to the side, he knew something like this would have happpend, but dident care, because all he cared about now is Glaisha. He turned his head to face Officer Jenny, who instantly stopped her tapping at the sight of his deeply blushed face.

"I see..." She stated, he voice returning back to normal at the sight of his blush.

"Was there anyone with you last night?"

Buck, straightend up, and looked officer jenny in the eye.

"Yes there was...is there a problem with that officer, it was still my room last night, and i apologise for the noise"  
His blush had faded to a light pink by now, Officer jenny looked starteld, she could tell he was underage, despite the fact that he looked 18.

"Sir, is it ok if i come in"  
She asked in a slightly intrueged way.

"Well its not my room anymore, i guess you can while i pack my belongings" He turned around, and walked straight into the room. Glaisha was lying on the sofa with a quizicaled look on her face, Buck looked at her with a expersion that was easy read, Dont say anything. She got it straight away, jumped of the sofa, and rushed into the bedroom where Buck was heading. Officer Jenny hadent knoticed Glaisha run into the bedroom, but was more horrified with the steain of Buck and Glaisha's plesureful moments last night wich resided on the sofa where they had slept, she glanced away from this and took a seat in a armchar furthest away from the sofa. After 30 muinets had passed, Buck had collected all his belongings, stuffed as much as he could into his bagpack, returned Glaisha to her pokeball (wich he had no longer intended on doing,  
but they had both agreed in the confidements of the bedroom, that she needed to be returned for them to get out safely. He walked into the middle of the room, looked at officer jenny who was staring at him before asking.

"Anything you would like to ask me before i leave?"

She looked traumatised, how could he not knotice the large steain on the sofa, and he knew he was underage!, why was he so confident?

"Just...one thing, the person you was staying with...where did SHE go"  
Putting emphasis on the word 'she' as if to announce that she knew he had sex last night.

"Left without another word when we were finished, pity tho, she looked just like you"  
Buck bit his bottmon lip, refraining himself from laughing. He knew what he was doing...It was wether Officer Jenny would fall for it though, and by the looks of it, she had. She sat in the chair, frozen solid, unable to say a word. Buck turned himself round and started walking towards the door, he had just reached it before Jenny had shouted him back, He swirled on his heel, and set back down the hallway into the room he had just exit'ed, it was obvious that she hadent fallen for it.

"And where do you think you going mister! I have unfinished buisness with you...What's that on the sofa? Just a steain, spilt coffie or a potion?  
I dont think so, and You are underaged, arnt you...Tell me...what was a prostitute doing around here? Certainly not doing anything with you of course, But then, who"  
She looked at him with a expression that was screeming, Your in for it now boy. He looked shocked, she had come up with this in...what 30 seconds!

"i...umm...i.i...errr" he stutterd before his pokeball burst open, and out came Glaisha, she looked from Buck to Officer Jenny, before jumping up, placeing her paw's onto Buck's chest, brung her mouth close to his, and kissed him. She had kissed him like she had never kissed him before, it was passionate, full of lust, all her feeling for him going into this one kiss, It felt amazeing! He returned the kiss and Glaisha's tounge colided with his, there breathing growing heavyer with every passing muinet.

Officer jenny stood there with a look of utter horror, as the two, pokemon and trainer, snoged right there infront of her. After a few moments had passed they both broke the kiss at the same time, looked deep into each others eye's and hugged. Glaisha retracted her paws off his chest, and landed lightly onto the floor.

"Umm does..." Buck was cut infront of by Glaisha

"Does that answer your question...Officer"  
She had said it in such a sweet tone, her soft voice sounded heavenly. Jenny looked at Glaisha, then at Buck, before blushing slightly she moved forwards,  
walked past Glaisha and stopped at Buck, looked him in the eyes before saying.  
"You should clean that up" and her eye's moved over to the steain in the sofa "...Before you leave here, i wont press charges"

And with that, she quickly scutted out of the room and dissapeard outside of the hallway.

"I wonder what will get rid of that?" Glaisha said as she looked at the steain, and to buck with a twinkle in her eye's. And all of a sudden he picked her up, and cuddled her. She let out a yip of surprise as he did this, and then started licking the side of his face with her warm tounge.

After a while, Buck put Glaisha down, who reached waist height on his body, she looked at the stein again before saying in a rather soft voice.

"I think this will do it..." she walked over to the cushon on the sofa, and turned it over, a smile flickerd on her face before saying in a gleeful tune.

"All sorted, now where are we off to next? you have 5 badges dont you?"

"WE have 5 badges, were a team and we work together...actually i was thinking of visiting my mum, you havent seen her yet have you?"

"Umm...nope i dont belive i have, is she nice?"

Buck bit his cheeks and snorted.

"Well...She tryed to get me to stay before i left, infact she tryed 4 time's"  
He rolled his eyes, even the thoughts made him think she was ridiculos.

"Humm sound's nice, how do you think she will fair with the fact that im your partner...?"

"Heh, other than trying to keep me there, she'll flip! Well if she cant appreciate me for who i am, then she can Boll..."

" No swearing now Buck, i dont want to be learing any new swear words now do i"  
She had looked at buck with a playful smile on her face.

"Okay, i spose i can stop swearing fr...FUCKING HELL WHAT IS THAT"  
He pointed to the doorway, nothing was there. Glaisha turned round in shock to see what Buck was shouting about, she realised after she had seen the empty doorway that he was kidding about, turned round and he had a great big grin on his face. She smiled mischevoisly, before leaping onto him again,  
to land another kiss. He fell back, unaware that Glaisha was going to kiss him, and landed on the floor with a dull thud, she brought her face down, he could feel her nose agains his, and her tussles of hair rubbing against his neck, before they connected and there entire surroundings changed. They were lying in a field of flowers, no one was around for mile's, they kissed, and kissed untill day turned to night, and night turned to day before finnaly breaking the connection, Buck brung his head forward up next to Glaisha's ear, and wisperd gently.  
"You know...I love you Glaisha."

She had blushed, before wispering back in the same gentle soft femail voice he loved so much.  
"I love you too Buck."

They quickly kissed wich brung them back to reality, Glaisha jumped off buck and sat at the side of him, purring softly. He sat up, and looked her deeply into the eyes, oh how he longed for another kiss like that, but he stood up and looked at Glaisha, who picked up what he was getting at, and walked out of the room with him, sulking.

-------------------------------------------------

_Right you've read it, now lets hear what you think, if you have a problem with grammar, the way i write, or just because some part's just sound plain old stupid then say it._

_If you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writeing it, then look forward to the next chapter (it will be reliesed soon, i had to wait those 2 days to post this up . so i was working on it then) ohh and i allso would like to reccomend the story.  
To gain a pokemon...To lose your heart, written by mirlage, it can be found on Yiffstar._

Please Reveiw, all i need to know is wether you like it or not so i can continue with the series...Well even if you dont ill be continueing, still Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

  
A Pokemon's Forbidden Love - Part two 

_Yes were back! you cant get rid of us that easly .Right so yes...here it is as promised A pokemons forbidden love-part two ( some of you may want to kill me around the ending...but we'll leave that till then shall we )  
And the begging...eh? not to good im afraid . But just, yeah, put through it, its better around the second part, and yes theres yiff but im going to concentrate mainly on the story plot now...(duhh there going to be yiff, pfft), i aint giveing any of the plot away tho, its for me to write and you to sit and wait and read!!_

_Disclamer thingy: I dont own pokemon or anything to do with it, infact i dont know why i writeing about it in the first place o.O, ohh yer cos i like pokemon thats why XD, i dont own any lettering that my be trademarked within this story or any for further production ( why do i have to do this everytime .)_

_Enjoy_

-----------------------------------------

"Thank you, and have a nice day"  
Buck took his pokeballs back off Nurse joy and set of out of the pokemon center, Glaisha was fast at his heels treading along besides him.

"You were brilliant today Glaisha, you dident even get hit once!"

"Oh stop! Your makeing me blush, Yes well... i was battleing for you"  
Buck laughed playfully after seeing Glaisha's face turn a slight shade of pink.

"How far is it untill were there?"

Buck looked at Glaisha, and after examaning his surroundings stated.  
"Were allmost there, mum said that she's got a house in Hearthome now, lucky for us we dident have to walk to far"

"I hear Hearthome has pokemon contest's held every year"

"They do, my mum was a Conductor when she was young, she still has all her ribbons and trophys"  
He looked down at Glaisha and smiled.

"You will be able to see them if you like"

"I wonder if you got your mothers talent for conducting?"

"Never tryed, never failed, thats what i say...Oh look, where here!"

Quick to get off the subject, Buck and Glaisha hurried through the entrance to Hearthome city.

------------------------------------------------

"Right ummm...123...125...127...ah here it is 129"

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door 3 times, a call of 'Im comeing' and the sound of footsteps lead to his mother opening the door, she was wearing a green apron and her hair was tied back, Despite being 35 year's old, she still looked like a teenager. She looked at Buck with a expression of confusion on her face.

"Hi mum, its me"

His mothers eyes widend, before she let out a squeel of joy and invited them both in with a wave of a arm and a simple movement to the right. They enterd to what looked like, a rather large sitting room, dineing room and kitchen. Buck took his shoes off and walked in, Glaisha followed suit closely behind him.  
They took a place on a black leather sofa, and Bucks mother came running in with a smile of happyness on her face.

"So Buck, son, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Well ive"  
Glaisha broke infront of him, obiously wanting his mother to know she was perfectly capable that she could talk as well.

"He's been on the Sinnoh challenge to become the elite four champion, and belive me, he certainly know's how to treat his pokemon right"  
She turned to look at buck with a playful smile on her face, wich he returned blushing slightly.

"Wait...you just talked? Wow thats amazeing! I've never heard of a pokemon talking before"

"Yes its quite common in large mammels nowadays"  
Glaisha commented with a rather sarcastic tune.

"I see...So whats your name?"

"Im Gl"  
Buck broke infront of her, Knowing what she was going to say next, and she obiously knoticed this and turned her head away.

"She's called Glaisha, she was Eevee if you remember mum?"

"Ohh yes, that lovely cute Eevee, so what happend?"

_-Buck explained what had happend in full graphic detail and decided to say it like this to save me writeing the entire 1st chapter again, he's so kind isent he?-_

"Oh My Gosh thats terrible, and...and your allright now are you"  
She swiftly turned her head to Glaisha directing the question at her.

"Oh i couldent be better, infact you could say that the whole ordeal brought me and Buck closer to each other"  
And yet again, she turned her head towards Buck with a playfull smile flickering across her face.

"Ahh, thats good then isent it. Oh Buck, i forgot, your farther sent you a gift, he hasent been down recently since he's so busy with that whole Elite four thing"

She rummaged through her handbag wich was beside her in the chair she was sat on and pulled out, what looked like a Pokeball. Buck took it off her and pressed the small button in the center, it burst out and a red beam shot to the floor, after it had dissaperd there stood a rather biwilderd Cyndaquil. It looked around it's surrondings and knoticed Buck heald its pokeball, it leapt over to him and grabbed his arm for comfort, he was obiously scared, he had no clue what was going on. Buck patted him on the head, he looked up and setted down a bit, releasing its grasp on Buck arm, ot set off to wander and examine the objects around the room.

"Why would dad send me a pokemon"  
Buck looked over at his mother who had no clue he had spoken, but was takeing a intrest at Cyndaquil when it nosed one of her Vases placed on the side table.

"Wah waddya, oh right -uhum- yes umm, i havent the slightest clue dear, ohh do me a favor and return him to the pokeball, he going to wreck the house dear!"

Buck did as he was asked and said firmly 'Cyndaquil, return' and the red beam hit him on the back, he let out a small sound that oddly sounded like 'Wee' and he returned to his pokeball, where buck placed him on his belt with his other pokemon.

"...Are you going to stay for dinner dear? Ive put all your stuff in the bedroom upstairs if theres something you would like to get. Its the first room on the left.  
And the bathroom is the furthest on the left, 2 doors down. Dinner should be ready in about 2 hours"  
And with that said, she returned to the kitchen area to chop up the vegitables. Buck and Glaisha set off upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They reached the top and enterd the first room on the left. The first thing Buck did was throw himself on the bed that was set up and let out a deep sigh. Glaisha walked up to the bedside and jumped on and layed next to Buck. She placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed the side of his neck with her nose. She started purring as he stroked her silky fur all the way down to her tail, She licked his neck entreatingly. Buck turned his head round to Glaisha's eyes, before he pulled her into a deep kiss, a passionate kiss that was burning hot with the lust for love. There tounges coiled with each other in there mouths, Buck moved his hand below her tail and started to rub her most sensitive spot. She let out a small muffled yip of surprise as he carresed her needy sex. She could allready feel her orgasim comeing, so she broke the kiss and wisperd in Buck's ear.

"Shouldent we, you know, close the door before anything"  
She said it in such a soft mesmerising voice that Buck got up suddenly, and closed the door gentely, locked it, and walked back to the bed before looking deep into Glaisha's eye's again, he pulled his head up to her ear and wisperd.

"You know...Your eyes are beautiful"  
He pulled his head down again and re-connected there kiss, slowly moveing his hand over her lips, she rubbed her body against his wich aroused him more,  
a lump begining to slowly harden in his trouser jeans. Buck continued with rubbing her hot and jucy clit, and she continued to moan gently inside his mouth with each of his caressing rubs.

Glaisha let out a small moan as her white hot cum seeped out of her pussy, Buck used this to his advantage and slipped a finger inside, she was taken aback by this and let out a large gasp before her breathing started getting heavyer with his finger gently going in and out of her tight pussy. She broke the kiss and looked at Buck who rolled over bringing her ontop of him. Before there kiss was continued, She slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down with his jeans, wich reveald his long pulsing member. He gasped as he felt his rod rubbing inbetween glaisha's silky body fur, but the kiss was not to be broken just yet, Glaisha pinned his arms down and stood ontop of him, let her head down and started kissing with a fiery passion that Buck had never seen before. She was licking his lips and slipping her tounge in and out of his mouth. After a while she released her grasp on his arms,  
and lay down on his body, without breaking that kiss and purred gently into his mouth. His member, throbbing with antisipation, rubed across her silky fur as she carresed her body with it.

Buck grabbed Glaisha and rolled her over so she was faceing upwards at him. The head of his member slideing over Glaisha's Lips, he pulled himself down, conecting them into intamacy. She gasped as his cock pierced through her lip's and was thrusted, slowly, deep inside her womb, she lay her head onto his shoulder as he thrust again and again inside her. She let out a loud moan of pleasure, as her back arched and she orgasimed once again.

There breathing was getting heavyer, Glaisha could feel herself climaxing onces again, but was determined to make Buck cum first. She kissed him, wich made him stop temporarily, and she swung him back round so that he was the one faceing upwards. She started slideing up and down his cock, panting with every downwards thrust, She let out another moan as her cum spurted out and landed on Bucks lap, she bucked and Buck took the chance to bring her back down. He stood off the edge of the bed, and started pumping his long, lubricated rod inside her womb. Thrusting hard each time, Glaisha let out loud moans as his cock was pummeld deep inside her womb.

Buck could feel himself climaxing, but he knew Glaisha was too as her musles tightend. She moaned as she orgasimed again, Buck thrusted his cock deep inside her tense pussy, wich made him moan with pleasure as his cum shot out deep inside her. They brought themselfs into a kiss as each of there moan's were muffled. Buck lay back down on the bed next to Glaisha, they had not broke there intamancy yet, Buck slowly retracted his cock from Glaisha's pussy But thrusted inside her again, shooting his cum back inside her womb. She gasped wich soon turned into a purrr as she looked deep into Buck's eyes again.  
He stroked her neck furr and they kissed, He slipped his Cock out of Glaisha's pussy before he added his tounge into her mouth.

Buck broke the kiss and stared into Glaisha's magnificantly blue eye's, they were both smileing at each other before Buck Commented

"You know...Do you want to enter a pokemon contest tomorrow? Im sure you will win, your the most graceful pokemon ever, even when were makeing love you even graceful about it"

Glaisha blushed, she was not expecting him to say this.

"Sure...Oh gosh, ill need to be groomed then"  
A playfull smile flikerd across her face with this said.

"Oh yes, certainly...After dinner?"

"Sure, it should be ready soon, we should clear up as well...I wonder if your mum heard us?"

Buck looked horrified! He completly forgot that his mother was downstairs, he changed his expression quickly though so Glaisha dident get too worried.

"Yeah...I think she might of heard us, ah well, it would be the perfect time to tell her were partners, wouldent it?"

"Oh yes, definatly after we just did it in the bedroom upstairs.. Oh mum, you heard us dident you? Well me and Glaisha are partners. Sounds a bit wierd doesnt it?"

"Yeah, i definatly dont sound like that"  
She chukled and nudged him on the face with her nose.

"Come on, lets get this room sorted out"  
She jumped off the bed and started rummageing through the box closest to the window. Buck got up, pulled his jeans and boxers up, and went over to the box Glaisha was rummageing through.

Sooner that later, Buck had found his lost Poke'tech (thats pokemon watch for short) wich may come in useful. His farther had given him it on his 13th birthday, he was playing around with it in his old house and accidentaly misplaced it...a few days later his 14th birthday came around and he set off on his pokemon journy with Eevee.

---------------------------------

A hour had passed before they smellt dinner just about done, Buck and Glaisha had just about sorted everything out before his mother called up in a mellodonic tune 'Dinner!'. They made no haste getting downstairs, both of them were hungry and out of energy. When they had reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother looked up at them and smiled before she purged them to sit down. Buck sat infront of his mother and Glaisha sat beside him,  
He had a full chicken dinner, Glaisha had his mother's special family recipie pokemon food. They sat there and scarfed it all down, there were hungry as fuck! Both of there plates were clean within 10 muinets of there arrvial to the dinner table.

"Wow you two must be really hungry, want any more?"

They both nodded extactiaclly, Buck's mother brought over two full plates and placed them down infront of Buck and Glaisha.

After eating there fill, They sighed simultanously before Buck's mother spoke aloud.

"I suppose youu would work up quite a appitite after what you did upstairs"  
She smiled and looked at Glaisha to Buck

"Yeah umm, hehe mum i err..."

"Ohhh no dont worry about it dear, i know sorting out them boxes must have been hard work, i had trouble packing them, never mind unpacking them"  
She smiled at Glaisha and Buck, He dident belive her, she knew what they were doing.

"Ummm mum..."

"Yes honey what is it?"

"We'll umm...i dont know how to say this but...Me and Glaisha are, ummm"  
Glisha quickly spoke infont of him, seeng how embaresed he was.

"Were going to enter tomorrow's pokemon contest!"

Buck looked surprised, he'd expect Glaisha to want his mother to know as well. But his mother just sat there with the same smile on her face.

"Y...Yeah, yeah we are ummm yeah, mum errm can you... show me, you know, how to do it"  
Buck blushed slightly, he hadent expected to ask his mother how to use attack combinations.

She sighed before commenting, with her head hung low.  
"You dont need anyone to show you son, it comes from the heart and the bond you share with your pokemon"

"Yeah, me and Buck have a big bond dont we Buck, you might even say, we bonded just a while ago"  
She giggled at the end of her sentence, Buck mother just sat there frozen in her seat. A while later she smiled irksomly and turned her head towards Buck.

"S...So...You, You were...You know...ummm"

"Yeah mum, me and Glaisha, were partners, and well...if you've got a problem with that, then say it, because its not going to change a thing, we love each other. And thats the one thing that matter's the most"  
Glaisha jumped over to Bucks lap and pecked him on the lips, wich he retured.

"I...I..I dont belive it! ...Well so long as your here i wont have any ...You know what, is that understood Buck, and same for you Glaisha, I respect your view as a mother ...But i wouldent be declareng this 'love' to anyone else, im afraid they might not feel the same way i do."

Buck and Glaisha smiled to each other, she nudged him on the face with her nose and settled down next to him.

"Thanx mum, you know, i was scared to tell you, i thought you might over react like you did when i tryed to leave just 8 months ago"

"Ohh dont be silly darling, If this is what you want, then so be it...I just wasent ready for you to leave...But now i can see your all grown up, maturity wise anyway"  
She smiled before she got up and took there plates to the dishwasher.

"Oh yeah mum, im going to groom Glaisha is that allright?"

She froze for a second, obioulsly thinking of the situation, before she returned to normal and said in her usual voice.

"Yes thats fine deary, just make sure you dont get water all over the place."

Buck got up of his seat, and Glaisha followed him upstairs towards the bathroom, where he closed the door and bent down to kiss Glaisha with passion searing through each and every second.

-------------------------------

A few moments later Buck broke the kiss, and pulled Glaisha into a hug.

"Well that went perfectly dont you think?"

"Yeah, i could see your mother was hands on the situation from the start"  
Buck laughed, before he placed Glaisha down onto the floor and started running the bath, makeing sure that the water was not too hot.

The bath was allmost full, Buck was strokeing Glaisha who was layed on his lap purring softly to herself. He got up to stop the water flow, and got undressed before slipping into the bath. Glaisha jumped in after him, they both resounded with a deep 'ahh' of relaxation. Buck got up and grabbed his special pokemon shampoo that he had bought earlyer.

"Come on, sit up"  
Glaisha did as told as Buck began to rub and massage the shampoo into her silky fur. She started to purr as he began rubbing around her sensitive area,  
A small moan escaped her mouth wich was coverd up with a deep purr.

"Harder...Please...Just a little bit" She moaned as her purring started to get louder. Buck did as he was asked and massaged around her lips a little harder. She turned around, placed her paw's onto Buck's torso and kissed him, He was still Massageing as he accidentally slipped his finger inbetween her lips, she let out a small gasp of surprise wich was soon coverd up by a gentle moan, he retracted his finger out of glaisha's pussy, wich she dident like.

"No Buck...Just a little more, please"  
Buck couldent resist her voice, and he slowly added his finger again. Glasha let out another small moan and placed her chin on Bucks shoulder purring softly.  
He lifted his finger in and out slowly, while massageing her thighs gently. She let out another small moan as she arched her back and her cum seeded into the water. She landed a kiss on him before he gently started to rub around sex her once again, She looked into his eye's. That look she gave him, he knew exaclty what she wanted. He broke the kiss and said gently.

"No, im sorry but i cant love, i promised my mother and so did you..."

"I dont re-call any promises being made"  
She commented with a rather playfull tune in her voice

"It was a silent promise, you know one where you dont actually say it"

"Pffft, fine, but you have to rub me untill i cum again"  
A smile flikerd across her face.

"If thats is what you want, then so be it"

They kissed again, Buck continued to rub her thighs and lip's, before he flipped her over, so she was in a rather shallow part of the bathtub. She let out a small yip of surprise. He began to rub more thouroghly now, slipping his finger in and out of her lips from time to time, She moaned genlty at this.

Buck bent his head down and started licking around Glaisha's clit, the water was shallow enough here. She moaned quite loudly before she made it off as a purr of delight. He slipped his tounge in and out of her, she began to moan more rapidly now.

"Faster...Faster, please, oh please, faster"  
She wisperd in between a moan. Buck obliged and brung his tounge in and out of her more rapidly now. She let out a purr of delight at this and her soft moaning came inbetween her heavy breathing. He sliped his tounge in deep and he felt her muscle's clenching around his tounge as her hot cum seeped out, buck licked it up, loveing the taste of her.

"Now its your turn"

She leapt ontop of Buck and turned her head around to face his throbbing member emited above the waters surface, and began to lick the top.  
He laughed gently.

"Th..That tickles...hehe, stop please, hahah"  
She licked more rapidly at the head of his member, before she put her mouth around it and began to pump up and down. Buck moaned slightly as her mouth carresed the sides of his member. She licked the sides as she pumped up and down his long rod. Buck moaned loudly, arched his back and he Shot his siemen deep inside Glaisha's mouth, she purred loudly at the taste of him, and lapped the end of his member for any remaining cum she might have left.

Buck sighed before truning to Glaisha and landing a kiss on her. They hugged, kissed and rolled over in the steaming hot water.

"Soo...were both equil now...how about that grooming?"

"Ohh were not even yet! I came twice, you came once...i have unfinished buisness with you in the bedroom boy!"

Buck laughed, Of course he knew she was going to say this

"So you ready for your grooming?"

"Yeah, start from the top and work towards the bottom...that way i can enjoy it more" She purred, as she leapt out of the bath, soaking wet and sat wating on the rug for Buck to come. He got out, grabbed the grooming kit that he had left on the side and began to rub her with a warm towl. She purred at this, and when she was all dry, Buck grabbed the brush from the kit and began combing her silky hair back.

------------------------------------------------

"Im done now Buck...You can stop combing my tail"

Buck laughed, there was a flick in her tail that he found quite irratateing.

"Yes but... It just wont go down... Blast! Ahh i give up"

"Why dont you try licking it"  
She smirked at Buck, who tryed licking it.

"Hey it worked!... Why dident i try the earlyer"

She laughed at this, Buck put his freshly washed jeans and boxers on and pulled on his dressing gown, wich was far to small for him. They walked out of the bathroom and went straight inside the bedroom, Buck sat on the side of the bed and Glaisha jumped up on his lap.

"When's the contest tomorrow?"

"I think its at 4... do you think we will have enough time to practice?"

"Yeah plenty... What moves should i use?"

"Ohh i was thinking...Hey! Ill tell you tomorrow dureing practice! Now, we should get some sleep"  
Glaisha purred, Obiously knowing what she wanted Buck stroked her silky fur from her head to her tail.

"Not now dear.. Remember...I promised mum, But... if you win tomorrow, its not only praise you will be getting"  
He smiled at Glaisha, who returned it with a kiss.

"Now i cant wait to win"

They layed down on the bed, cuddled up to each other, then with a simple kiss, they drifted off into sleep, holding each other tightly.

-----------------------------

There was a slight tickleing on the side of Buck's face, and then a small gentle kiss. He opend his eyes, and was stareing into Glaisha's deep blue eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head, have a nice dream"  
Bucks smiled, he looked odd considering his eyes were half open half closed.

"Yeah i sure did, I was dreaming about you"

"I had a good dream as well, i was dreaming about you too"  
She smiled and got up off the bed.

"Its allmost 10 o clock, We should get our place in the contest and begin training"

"Good idea, but first... i need to ger dressed and, Im hungry"  
Bucks stomache growled at this, Glaisha giggled at the sound.

"Yeah, heheh, i can see that"

Buck got dressed in his fresh trainer clothes his mother had so kindly washed for him after they got out of the bath. They walked downstairs and to Bucks surprise, his farther was sat at the table with his mother.

"BUCK! Hey son! How are you! How many badges you got? I hope we will be fighting soon enough"  
Buck just stood there frozen, Yeah he had managed to tell his mother about him and Glaisha, but his farther was way to strict.

"...Hi dad, uhum, errrm can i talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure son"

They walked up the stairs and onto the hallway, a short silence lingered before Buck broke it.

"Dad..." -Lets get this over and done with...-"-sigh- ummm...you know my poke.."

"Yes son, i know, your mother was telling me, and quite frankly, im happy for you!"

Buck stubled some words that were utterly imposible to understand.

"Bchwaha, waddya, huh bla...What?"

His farther let out a deep sigh before he continued with what he had to say.

"Buck, im proud of you! A bond like that is rare between a pokemon and a human, When i was young i too was in love with one of my pokemon.  
But it dident work out so well"

"What do you mean dad...?"

"Well son, me and this pokemon...We got on together, but -sigh-, she dident feel for me... She dident like me. But that doesent matter Buck,  
what matters now is, your with Glaisha, stay like it, never stop no matter what! Because belive me, what you have there, is special. But i only have one thing to say...She cannot bear your babies..It would be impossible for her to reproduce with you, yes you may be fine with this, but put yourself in Glaisha's position, how would you feel if you were told you cannot bear the childern of the man you love?"

Buck did not realise this, Thoughts were going through his head. Would Glaisha stay with me?  
Would she still like me after i told her this?  
How will I be able to cope with this?  
How will she be able to cope with this?  
Buck had the answer's to none of them, it was all so confuzeing.

"...Dad, do you think, you know, Glaisha will stay with me?"

"Its hard to say son, your the one that knows her best."

"Yeah, i spose so..."

Buck stood there in the hallway with his farther faceing him, his head was down, deep in depression. They were unaware that Glaisha was listening to them from the staircase. She let out a small gasp as she saw Buck with his head hung low in depression.

What! Of course i'd still love him!  
I dont care for babies, what matters the most to me is Buck.  
No matter what he says, i will never leave him.

She quietly walked downstair's, Obiously the thought's were going through her mind as well.

I...I cant bear his babies...Though.  
Will this relationship manage with just sex? All these 'I love you' do they matter?  
Of course they do! I love him, ever since i met him i've loved him, that wont change a thing! Not now, not when were together at last!

She smiled irksomly to herself, She was confident that no matter what is said, they will pull through.

-------------------------------------

Buck sulked all the way downstairs, he looked up at Glaisha and smiled weakly. She returned the smile and rubbed her head on his leg and began to purr. He picked her up and huged her, a lot of unsaid things were put into this hug, and Glaisha was sure she felt them. He wisperd in her ear.

"I...I love you"  
Tears swelled in his eye's at this, he meant what he said, he was just unsure that Glaisha Loved him. She turned a slight shade of pink and wisperd into his ear.

"I love you too Buck, and no matter what, i allways will"  
Tears fell from his eyes more rapidly now, and his sobs were barly auidable.

"Shush, its allright Buck, im okay with it, im fine...Really"  
Buck began to cry harder now, he squeesed more tightly onto Glaisha, and managed to stutter out.

"Bu...But Y..Y..You know...Y..Y..You C..Cant...Have babies"

"Its okay Buck, its allright, i love you, and thats what really matters to me, being with you is all that i wanted"

He sobbed harder and squeesed a bit more on Glaisha who let out a yelp of pain, He relised his grasp on her and set her down on the floor.  
Glaisha put her paws onto Buck's torso and pulled herself, she pecked him on the cheek and nuzeld him with her nose.

"Really Buck, im fine, Im more concerned about you at the moment, Are you sure your okay"  
Buck brung the sleve of his shirt up and wiped the tears from under his eye's.

"Y..Yeah...I..Im F..Fine, Argh, i D..Dont think we S..Should enter T..Todays contest"

"No, dont say that, this is the one chance were going to have. And your going to stop it over something so petty? Come on Buck, we can do this. When were ready, well get our place okay"  
She said it in such a soft careing tune that Buck just nodded and pulled her back into a hug. Glaisha Blushed slightly, pecked him on the cheek, wich he returned.

"O..Okay we'll go after we've had s..some breckfast allright"  
He smiled at Glaisha, kissed her and then put her down onto the floor. They made there way to the kitchen were Bucks parents were sat talking.

"Ohh looks like your okay after all, would you like anything to eat? Are you entering todays contest?"

"Yeah mum, please if you dont mind. Oh and Dad, thanks for the gift, ill make sure to take special care of him"

Buck and Glaisha went over and sat down at the dinner table. His mother went over to her husband and they wisperd a convosation that was barely audiable.

"I dident get him a present..."

"I know, but i wanted to make him feel like your helping him out"

"Helping him out for what? Hes perfectly capable of defeating the elite four right now if he wanted to, only a while back Zhen defeated us, and before he left to defeat the champion he told me that Buck can defeat him"

"...Zhen's allredy become champion?"

"Yes...it wasent to long back actually... he said he was heading for Snowpoint to catch the ferry to the battle tower"

"Ohh Buck, Glaisha, ill be with you in a moment, just sorting out the toast dear, and Glaisha, would you like some more of my specailty?"

"Yes please! Its delicious"  
Her eyes had widend at the question, She really loved this food.

A while later, Buck and Glaisha had cleaned there plates, they stood up and walked over to the door.

"Oh Buck, me and your farther will be cheering for you, and you Glaisha, do your best"  
She smiled at them, Buck opend the door, stepped out with Glaisha, Turned around and smiled at his mother and farther.

"Thank's, you really dont know how much it means to us... come on Glaisha lets get our place"

"Good luck! Both of you"

Buck closed the door gently behind them, and started walking towards the contest hall. He was still thinking about him and Glaisha...Would they still be able to stay together, he certanly hoped so, but he wasent sure...

-  
_( I was thinking of ending it here, but i couldent be arsed, and theres still ... 5 hours left for me to bash it out, so here you go lucky!)_

"Okay, and this is your first time participateing?"

"Yes it is"

"Right, so you will need this, and what catogory will you be entering in"  
Buck looked and Glaisha for reassurance, he was pretty sure, and they had made there mind up on the way.

"We'd like Beauty please"

"Okay, and what pokemon will you be entering?"

"My Glaceon, shes called Glaisha"

"Oh my, your a shoe in for sure"  
Glaisha blushed slightly.

"Heheh, Look you made her blush"

"Oh my, im sorry"

"Its okay..." Glaisha accidently spoke out, they had agreed to only speak in private dureing the contest.

"WOW, she's smart and Beautiful"  
Glaisha's face turned from the slight pink, to a dark red.

"Oh dear i did it again, heh, silly me. Okay heres your form, and the contest starts at 4:00Pm, just show that to the lady standing over by that door and you will start the contest"

"Thank you very much, come on Glaisha, lets get practiceing"

Buck turned on his heel and slowly walked to the exit with Glaisha. They had found a secluded spot to practice, there wasent anyone around for a fair distance.

"Okay Glaisha, i havent asked you this, but can you still do a shadow ball"  
She looked up at Buck, she had a expression of utter biwilderment.

"What"  
She had a kind of Giggle to her voice

"Well, since you evolved, you changed type, soo i just thought that mabe... you know, you might be unable to use it"  
He shuffled his feet slightly, its was a awrkward situation.

"Heheh, silly boy, pokemon dont forget moves when they evolve, there allways able to use the attacks that they know, it just becomes more.  
Difficult, thats all... So yeah ill be able to perform a shadow ball easy"

"Great! now... if you could fire a shadow ball up into the air, then a ice beam from the ground directly below it, hopefully it should freze and expand, then send a aura beam at it, causeing it to glow and shatter into little black snowflakes, to top it off jump on the end of the ice, send a water blast up into the air and freeze them with ice beam, causeing ice to hit the ground and create a arch over you in many directions"

"...That was a mouthfull...okay ill do my best"

Glaisha performed each and everystep precicly, it all went accorng to plan and ended up looking stunning!

"How was i?"

Buck was gawping at what he had just witnessed, he shook his head and spoke in a exited voice.

"That was brilliant! It went perfectly! If we do this you will definatly win that ribbon"  
Glaisha smiled at buck.

"Its not the ribbon i want"

"Ohh you, come here!"

He ran over to where Glaisha was and pulled her into a hug, he kissed her on the lip's, she returned the kiss and there tounges coiled with each others,  
Glaisha began to purr in his mouth, He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"That felt good"

"Yeah, well i promise more where that came from...Im not bother wether we win or loose... Ive allready won"

Glaisha blushed slightly, and kissed him again on the lips.

"So have i"

He placed her back down onto the floor and checked his Poke'tech, its was 3:30.

"Okay we've got 30 muinets to kill... What do you want to do?"

"Well ive heard that the pokemart are doing a special on hyper potions"  
Buck frouned.

"You know what i meant, do you want to get to the contest early?"

"Sure...If thats what you want"  
A twinkle appeard in the corner of her eye, there was no one around, and they had 30 muinets...

"...Sure, we'll set off now if you ready"  
Buck dident look to happy, he knew what she wanted, and he wanted to as well... but they only had 30 muinets, it was a fair 15 muinet jog back to the contest hall. Glaisha dident look to happy either.

"Fine! We'll do that then"  
She lifted her head up and started strolling towards the path, her tail was held high.

"Glaisha, wait...I wanted to, but we cant, there not enough time"  
She turned around with her usual look on her face.

"...Yeah i spose your right...We better do it after the contest! Or else ill fall out with you"  
Buck laughed, he knew she meant it in a kind way.

"Okay okay...I promise allright, right,,,we need to set off now"

They set off down the path together, they would just reach the stadium early if they kept this pace up.

------------------------------------

"Okay...May i see your forms please?"

Buck handed the woman there forms, she was wearing a mini skirt and her panties were just showing, Buck couldent help staring at her.

"Okay! here we are, you may enter"  
She smiled at Buck and Glaisha. Glaisha had knoticed Buck staring and wasent too impressed.

"Ohh.. right yeah, ummm thanks, come on Glaisha we"  
Glaisha has strutted in through the door, Buck realised what he had done, and was now feeling, what could only be decribed as remorce as he, quicky scutted off to catch up to Glaisha.

"Glaisha i"  
She had turned round and jumped on him, a malacious look on her face told him she was not happy in the slightest.

"Buck, i love you, but if you ever even think about leaveing me for someone else, i swear i will tear you apart, from the inside as well...I just hated the way you looked at her! Like you were undressing her with your eye's"

"Well that wasent hard because she was half naked anyway"  
Glaisha dident find this funny, she jumped of him to the side and wiperd in his ear.

"You better make up for this mister..." She turned around and strolled off ahead. Buck got up, wiped the dust of his jeans, and quickly rushed to where Glaisha had gone. He found her waiting for him Near there room.

"Glaisha... Im sorry, its natural for a guy to be thinking like that, Im really sorry that i hurt you"

"...I belive you, and im sorry for over reacting just there... I shouldent have said that"  
She looked down to the floor, a tear drop fell and it hit the floor gently. Buck went up to her and slowly pulled her into a hug, she was silently weaping to herself. She placed her head on his shoulder and wisper in his ear so quietly.

"Im really sorry Buck, I love you, i really do"

"I love you too Glaisha, and if anyones to be sorry, its me. I should have realised i was stareing, i should have realised it would hurt you"

"Well you certainly did, But that dosent change anything now, were still in this together, so come on, lets get this contest over and done with...I think/  
were on stage next"

Buck looked at his Poke'tech, she was right, there performance was schedualed in 2 muinets. Buck pecked Glaisha on the cheek, who returned it with a slight nuzzle.

-------------------------------

"Okay! up next are two new hopefull's, this is there first contest performance yet, so give a round of aplauds to Buck and Glaisha"  
A chear went up from the croud, there encoragement followed through to where Glaisha and Buck were hugging.

"Come on...Were up, Are you ready?"

"If anyone should be ready its you"  
Glaisha giggled, they broke the hug and set off onto the stage. A roar went up as the two stood in the center and bowed, Buck took his place To the side.

"Okay, were going to start in...3...2...1...GO!"

"Glaisha use shadow ball"  
She shot out a magnificently large shadow ball into the air.

"Now use ice beam"  
She shot the ice beam, just as they did in practice, from the ground up to the shadow balls base, where it froze it solid.

"Now use aura beam"  
A rainbow coulerd beam emited from glaisha's mouth it hit the frozen solid Shadow ball and it cast thousands of Dark rainbow rays throughout the stadium. A Roar of applauds came from the croud, who were awestruck by this magnificent performance. Glaisha finished the aura beam and the shadow ball burst into thousands of tiney dark ranbow ice shards.

"Now jump on the ice and use water gun into the air"  
She did and was instructed, jumped onto the ice elegantly and shot 3 water blasts inot the air from difernt angles.

"Now! Ice beam that water"  
Glaisha did a summersault into the air and shot a ice beam up at the water blasts,they froze to form a arch from the ground to the point they were frozen at in mid air. She landed on the ice with a flick of her long tussles. The croud jeered and wooped as the spectacular performance came to a end.

"Wow that was magnificent! Thats got to earn some high marks! Okay if you would please exit from the right hand side as the next contestant, Zhen,  
a former competer and has won 3 ribbons for his pokemon, will be performing with Eevee. Will he be able to beat this high standard performance?"

Buck stood still frozen, Zhen was competeing too! and he had allredy won 3 ribbons! Glaisha looked shocked too, they left the arena through the right exit and they just stood there looking at each other.

----------------------------------------------

"...Did you know Zhen was competeing Glaisha?"

She shook her head, obviously unable to say anything.

"...Its going to be hard to win this then eh? Come on, chin up, they liked us"

"...Yeah, i suppose"  
She looked rather down, Buck couldent figure out what was up with her, So he decided to ask her a question just out of the blue.

"Do you know his Eevee?"

Glaisha froze on the spot, She was frightend, scared at the question, she spoke after finnaly realiseing that even if she did tell him, it wouldent change anything.

"...He was my partner, untill we split up"  
She looked kind of Queesy, what was she re-calling?

"...Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head slowly, and looked away embaressed about her decicion. Buck saw that she was upset, and pulled her into a hug, with a slow passionate kiss. She pulled away and turned her back on him.

"What? Whats the matter, dont you like me anymore, would you rather prefer to be with Zhen's eevee?"

Buck knoticed tear drops comeing from her face, they hit the floor. He pulled up behind her and put a arm around her neck, kissed her on the cheek.  
She turned her head away again.

"Come on Glaisha, we cant solve it if you dont talk about it"  
He said this gently so that she dident get pissed of with him. It seemed to have worked, as she turned around and pulled him into a hug, she placed her chin oh his shoulder and slowly sobbed quietly to herself.

"There there, its okay Glaisha, you cant talk to me about it"

She sniffled and managed to stutter the words 'I...I..I..L..Loved..H..Him". She sobbed even harder now, and the tears were creating a wet patch on Bucks shirt.

"Aww come on now, do you still love him, do you want to see him again"  
He dident know why he was asking this, he would never let her see her ex boyfreind again. She shook her head and contuned weaping on his shoulder.  
Of course he was happy that she dident want to see him, but he couldent say that.

"Do you want us to go somewhere quieter"  
She shook her head again as they started rocking gently back and fourth.

"...Y..You D..Do know T..That i L..Love you, More th..Than any thing"

"Of course i do, and your the one thing that matters to me, and it breaks me apart to see you crying like this"

She sobbed the word 'sorry' as she settled down a bit.

"Dont be sorry, its my fault for bringing the subject up, now come on, were going to be called back onto the stage for the results in a moment...' he wiped the tears of from under her eye's' We dont want them knowing you've been crying do you? Especially Zhen's Eevee, if he see's you crying what would he think! eh?"

She chuckled slighly and the hicouhed.

"Yeah i supose, Mabe he wont recognise me since ive evolved"  
This litte bit of hope was shatterd by Buck who stated ' Why would he not knotice you, your as beautiful as ever', she giggled slightly and kissed Buck on the cheek, then nuzzeld him slightly before she returned back to normal.

"Soo...are you ready or what? Oh my... ive left a big wet mark on your shirt"  
Just as she had said, there was a big wet patch on his shirt's shoulder. He took it off and fortunatly his blace t-shirt underneth was barly affected, and since it was black the wetness of his shoulder dident show much.

"Thats better...now, we should be getting onto the stage, there waiting for us"

-----------------------------------------------  
_(...i could stop here...but i just bashed all that out in 30 muinets, so yeah, at least 4:30 muinets left, u lucky bs yes you Basta-derds \ hehe im only kidding yer, id look forward to it from now on i promise you good stuff)_

"And there here! only a few seconds late so we cannot deduct point's, well even if we did there performance would have scored high enough to win master rank!"

The croud cheered, Buck and Glaisha took there place on the end, there were 8 contestants alltogehter, Zhen was at the far end, he dident even take knotice of Buck's apperance. Glaisha was looking down at his eevee wich was stood quite firmly beside his leg, Buck swore he saw him catch a glace over at Glaisha, and She oboulsy did for she turned her head to the side and blushed slightly.

"Right, we will call the people out who did not score high enough untill we have 3 contestans left with the highest score's... Ok here i go, i will call them out in any random order, ehem..."

Buck was not paying attention to what he was saying, as he watched each of the pokemon and there trainers stalk out of the arena untill there was Buck,  
Zhen and this lass who went by the name of Mindy with her pichu called Kawaii (Kawaii cute)

Ok, now for the final results... at this point at least you know you have come in at Either 1st, 2nd or 3rd... in 3rd place is Mindy with her pichu.  
in 2nd place wich was good enough for first... Buck and his glaceon, so that Leaves Zhen and Eevee for first place!!"

The croud jeered Zhen, boo'ed and hissed at this judgement, Bucks mother even stood up and shouted out that Buck deserved first place. Zhen was showing no emotion to this what so ever, he walked up, took his ribbon and walked out quicky. Buck was certain that he saw a smirk in Zhen's face when he strode past him.

"Well, that looks like us out of pokemon contest's for a while doesent it Kawaii"  
Her pichu let out a small unhappy 'chiii' and it sulked its head.

"Looks like we dident win either Glaisha...Glaisha"  
Buck looked around, he dident see Glaisha around him, he glacend over at the right exit where Zhen had left, and he just froze. He couldent belive what he saw!!

------------------------------------------

_Heheheh im so evil there's your cliff hanger and i bet you wont be able to wait till next chapter comes out . (your all going to kill me if your Glaisha fan's, its even tearing me apart thinking about what im going to... ohh damn giveing away too much here ill just leave it at that )_


	3. Chapter 3

A Pokemon's Forbidden Love - Part Three

_Okay, so were back, if you rememberd where we left off? and we'll start from there Ah and yes, this chapter is smaller, id figure you might be getting a little eye sore at this point if you've just come from chapter 2._

_Dislclaimer Thingy: I dont Blah Blah Blah Pokemon and Blah Blah Blah letter's, ok fuck this shit lets get on with the story_

--------------------------------------------

"Glaisha!!!!"

Buck screemed her name! How could she! How could she kiss him, after all they had just been through! It just ripped Buck's heart apart.

She looked over to the side at Buck, broke that kiss she was engaged with and looked horrified!

"Wait! Buck i can..."

He wasent taking any of this, he ran out of the Stadium.

How could she!  
Why would she do that? I thought we sorted it out!  
I just want to tear my heart out!

He ran as fast as he could, as if trying to escape the memory that haunted him every step he took. He ran as far as he could, and ended up in the area he and Glaisha had trained. He slumped down beside a tree, and began to sob with his head inbetween his legs.

----------------------------

"H..Hello, ummm are you allright"  
There was a feminine voice Buck heard beside him, he recognised it as Mindys voice...Had she followed him all the way out here?

"W...What do y...you w..w.want"  
He managed to stutter these words inbetween his sobs.

"Well, i just asked are you okay?"

"N...No"  
He sobbed harder, the memory came back and he still couldent bear it. He felt a arm slide around his shoulders, he looked up and Mindy was smileing at him.

"See, you are allright"  
She had a cheerfull tone to her voice, wich make Buck feel better. He sniffled and placed his head back inbetween his knee's.

"Whats so upsetting?"

"I..I..Do..Dont wanna T...Talk about it"  
She pulled her face close to his and pecked him on the cheek, he blushed quite thouroghly, and slid his head further down to hide this.

'If you get any lower your going to end up lyeing on the floor, now come on, sit up and tell me whats tha matter, im a great listener"

Buck lifted his head up and layed agains the tree, tears still swelling in his eye's.

"S...She k...kissed him"

"Who?"

"Glaisha, she...K...Kissed him, she promised t..that she wouldent"  
She slid her arm around his shoulder further.

"Aww is that such a problem, i mean they are pokemon"

"Yes...I..It is, Me.. and Gl..Glaisha are p..partners"  
Mindy gasped, she had thought this.

"Thats dreadfull then, did she know him?"

"Y...Yes, H..He used to be h..her ex..ex boyfreind"

"Why would she kiss him then?"

"I..I..Dont k..know S..She told m..me t..that she d...dident l..love him"  
He sobbed even harder, His one love, betrayed him!  
Mindy kissed Buck on the lip's, he was so upset that he dident care, and returned the kiss. It felt good, like the pain was being wiped away. A few moments later the broke and Mindy looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I bet that made you feel better"

Buck had temporaily stoped crying, tear's still swelled his eye's, but he looked at Mindiy again.

"Yeah...It...Did"

"And i bet this will make you feel Even better"  
She grabbed his hand and placed it down her Panties slowly, Buck's face burned and his member grew larger, a buldge forming in his jeans. Mindy let out a small moan, and then she knoticed this now lump, unzipped his jeans, and boxers were soon down. His member long and throbbing shot upinto the air.  
Mindy giggled at this and slowly added her mouth. Buck let out a small moan as her cold salva wrapped around his cock. She pumped up and down, it felt soo good, it felt like revenge. Buck climaxed and his hot cum shot into Mindy's mouth, she giggled and licked it off the top of his cock.

"All better now"  
She giggled again.

"...Yeah, umm..."

He hadent knoticed that they were being watched, Nither did he know it was Glaisha watching. She screemed with pain and ran down the path back towards Hearthome city. Buck had knoticed her tail waft around the bush, he wisperd her name so quielty so that only he could hear himself.

"...Who was that"  
He looked at mindy who hadent taken knotice of the coruption.

"Oh that...That was Glaisha...Who else would it be"  
Buck screemed BITCH on the inside, but held back from shouting it. He stood up, pulled up his boxers and jeans and ran as fast as he could down the path way to Hearthome city.

"GLAISHA!, GLAISHA WHERE ARE YOU!!"

He couldent hear her anywhere...after shouting her name a few times he heard some gentle sobbing comeing from an enclosier within the tree's. Buck set off through the bushes and thick thorns to see Glaisha lyeing on the floor faceing away from him crying softly to herself, wispering words that Buck could just work out.

"Why...Why would he...I dident mean to kiss him...he kissed me...i couldent help it! And he goes of with another girl! I cant forgive him for this.  
I can see why he ran out...But no, how could he! HOW COULD HE"  
She scremed the last words and then she fell into some heavy sobbing.

Buck decided to to walk up to her yet, his mind was raceing.

She dident want to kiss him!  
He kissed her!  
And i go off and get tossed of by a girl i dont even know!  
Jeeze im a idiot, a idiot! I could have stopped her, but i dident! I just let her do it...And...It felt good.  
Ohh god now i feel like a idiot! Its all my fault, were never going to sort this out.

His thoughts were broken, he heard Glaisha wispering to herself again.

"...I..I dont think we will be able to work this out, I want to, but i dont...Oh god im so stupid, i shouldent have gone over with him! I knew something would have happend!"

Buck saw this the right time to show his precence. He stepped out of the Bush he was hideing behind and in a gentle voice said.

"G..Glaisha"  
She sat up in surprise she recognised his voice, then she put her head down again.

"Ummm Glaisha i"  
She leapt out at him, scratched his face, and fell ontop of him sobbing uncontrollably.

"W...Why...Why W..Would you D..Do..Do that"  
She sobbed even harder on him, she stroked her fur and she hissed in dissaproval.

"I dont want to even see you! But i do, i love you! And i hate you at the same time! How could you!!"

"Glaisha...Im sorry, i dident know what i was doing"

"LIAR! You were enjoying it!! You could have stopped her!!"

"...Glaisha...I..."

"WHY! Why did you do it"  
Buck was lost, he was confuzed with all the emotions going in and out of his head buzzing and annoying, he swore he could feel what Glaisha was feeling.  
It was painfull, he couldent bear it!

"GLAISHA IM SORRY! I couldent help it, i was angry at you! I thought you betrayed me! I though you lie'd to me and used me as a sex toy untill he came back into you life! I just wanted...I wanted revenge..."

There was a silence that fell between them, the only thing that could be hear was Glaisha weaping on his shoulder.

"...I...I wouldent betray you...Not after what we had been through...He...He just asked me for a quick chat, and next thing i know, i was kissing...I couldent stop it, it was so fast...Then you saw us and...I just couldent bear with myself...I attacked him...Hes not dead...But i swear i would have killed him... I just dident want to loose sight of you...I knoticed that lass chace you...I dident think twice...Ohh im so stupid"  
She began to sob more loudly now on his shoulder, he pated her head and gently turned it so that she was faceing his face.

"...Your right...I could have stopped her..."

"Then why dident you"  
Her voice was trembleing, she mangaed to keep calm and quiet.

"..I..Dont know...Im sorry, it wont happen again, i promise...Your the only one i love, and thats the way it will ever be"  
(Fuck! Dead arse ...ok sorri, need to know basis...ill shut up now...Ow! .)

"How can you promise? You have allredy said that im the only one you love...Why should this time change anything?"

"Because...Last time...I wasent sure i loved you...Now, im sure...I love you Glaisha"

He planted a kiss on her lips..She dident refuse this time, and returned it. There love and compassion went into this one moment of solitude they had. Buck stroked Glaisha's fur and left his hand on her rear, he thought its best not to get to intimate at this time, But she didient. She moved his hand further down so that he was carressing her hot jucy sex.

He suddenly stoped and pulled his arm away, lifting Glaisha's face of his, breaking there kiss, he looked into her eye's, he was worried, and scared.

"...I cant...I just cant Glaisha..."

She was shocked!

"Why! Why have you been putting this off! Were alone! Theres no one to see us! So whats the problem!?!"

He stalled, he was afraid, his eyes could show it.

"I just cant...Your not yourself...Your distorted...I would be takeing advantage of you...I dont want you to mistrust me..."

Glaisha looked furious! What? Im distorted!  
Takeing advantage of me! Were a couple! How could you do that!  
Somethings up...

"...No...Thats not it, tell me truthfully what it is "  
He sighed, and turned his head away.

"I...I just dont think you would be happy with me...No matter how many times we say 'I love you' Does it really mean anything? Or is it just another way we ask for more sex? How can we have a relationship that entierly depends on sex! You cant even bear our children! I dont know how it feel's, but Id expect you to feel a little bit resented to me, and i cant do it! I cant have sex when there's this big problem rearing its ugly face!"

Glaisha looked scared as well...She hadent thought of it this way, it was all to fast, how could she concentrate, does she really love him? Or is it just another attempt for sex when she feel's like it? Could there relationship just rely on this one thing? sex? Was it that simple...That they just couldent be together, that they were destined to break apart after her dream and finnaly come true?

"...No...No matter what Buck, I will allways be happy with you, and no one else will do...I dreamed about this, i wished and hoped for this all that time... please, you love me too...You know how it feel's...Im in love with you, and no matter what! I will not loose you"  
Buck turned his head around and looked into Glaisha's deep blue eye's.

"...Glaisha, are you sure...Because if you want...You can go, and be happy with someone else, it would break me... but at least you would be happy.  
Are you sure"  
She smiled at him.

"Your so stubborn at times...I wont be happy with anyone else but you Buck...I cant go have a family, Because no one else is like you, and i only feel for you Buck...So, Yeah im sure"

She landed another kiss on him wich he dident break, they just lay there kissing deeply for a few moments before a screem echoed all around the enclosure they were situated. They broke simultanoulsy and said.

"What was that"  
They looked from one to another before getting up and heading towards the direction of the screeming.

--------------------------------

"NO STOP!!! GET OFF ME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AHHHHH!!!!"

Buck and Galisha had arrived at the scene...it was then enclosure that Mindy was in, well still in, and my the looks of it, was getting raped by a wild Nidoking!

" No you cant go down there!! Thats private, Ahhhh what are you doing"  
Nidoking had found his way into her panties, it was obvious what he wanted...Sex...Wich brings up the question...Why does everything revolve around sex?

Mindy screamed and moaned simultaniously and nidoking had thrust his fingers up her clit.

Glaisha looked amused Wow, karma really does work!!

Buck looked at her, he found it quite funny how she was getting her come upance, yet he still couldent stand there and let her get raped.

"Glaisha...we should do something..."

She looked up at him furously.

"What...Why? She took advantage of you! This is what she desirves, someone taking advantage of her...She could have at least pulled her skirt up first"

Buck laughed, this was true, but he still couldent stand it.

"Glaisha...Dont hate me, but i hate to see people in pain, wether there good or bad"

She turned her head away, she valued his point but she wasent going to be the one to save her.

"I see...Come on out!! Absol"  
Buck threw his pokeball into the air, the sex lust nidoking knoticed this and looked around to see what all the commotion was.  
Absol appeard on the ground as the red beam resided back to the pokeball, He looked around waiting commands from Buck.

"Absol, Extreem speed"  
He did and was told and rushed at the Nidoking with his head hung low, he reched his back and swung his head up with the speed of the attack, it provided extra power as it hit the Nidoking directly in the back. It cryed out in pain, it wasnet interested in sex now, it was interested in the enemy.

It swung its head low and ran forward's towards Absol, and hit him squarely in the chest. He let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground in agony, Nidokings horn had created a gash in his chest wich was bleeding slowly.

Glaisha couldent help sit by and let her comrade get hurt! She ran in and froze the ground benief nidoking useing a icebeam, and then shot a aura beam that hit him directly on the forhead. He let out a cry of pain as his head throbbed with agony, he broke free of the ices clutches and stumbled off into the forest.

Mindy was no where to be seen, Wich was good for Gliahsa. She hated her so much, But she sudenly jumped out of a bush, ran past Glaisha, and kissed Buck firmly on the lips. He went to pull away but she just wrapped her arm's around him tightly. Buck managed to ecape the mouth lock and was so pissed of with Mindy. He pulled away from her and stumbled back, she smiled at him and glared over at Glaisha who was angry...really angry.

"Why..Why you do that!?!"

"You saved me...You desirved it"

"I..I dident, Glaisha did...You dident need to kiss me! I hate you!"

"Ohh come on now, you dont hate me, if you did, then you wouldent have let me suck you off"  
She smiled more and cocked her head to the side.

"...No, i hate you...You know me and Glaisha are partner's..."

"...Was partners Buck"  
Glaisha spoke out suddenly, Buck was taken aback by this and wisperd gently.

"..What, Glaisha...I though we had sorted it out?"

"Well obviously your Girlfreind here dident think so"  
Her voice was shrill, She looked like she was going to explode with anger.

"She's not my girlfreind!! You are! I dident ask for a kiss!!!"

"Well your look of pleasure told me differntly"  
She strode out of the clearing, and down the pathway towards Hearthome City. Buck couldent move, Mindy was smileing at him and he just stood there, shoked.

She dident!  
How could she!  
I hate her! Why did she kiss me?  
Glaisha, i dident want a kiss from her!!

Mindy swept passed him and pecked him on the cheek before she left the clearing without a moment's haste.

"BITCH!! I FUCKING HATE YOU"  
His feelings couldent be heald in, he screem them out!

"GLAISHA! I LOVE YOU!! THAT FUCKING SLAG! I FUCKING HATE HER"  
He ran down the path, he couldent see her anywhere. He ran to his house to check if Glaisha had gone there.

"Mum, Dad! Have you seen"  
They looked at him, he could see they were worried.

"Yes...She came in just a muinet ago, she looked upset, did something happen?"

"No time to explain, where is she?"

"She went upstair's...I dont think you sh"  
He wasent listening to them, he had got what he wanted and dashed upstairs, he could hear her sobbing in the bedroom and he opend the door slowly and poked his head through the crack, Glaisha was curled up like a ball, clutching one of his pillows crying into it.

"Glaisha...Is it okay if i come in"  
He made sure to keep his voice low and gentle.

"No...Go away"  
She shifted and dug her head deeper into the pillow she was clutching.

"..Glaisha, i dident want her to kiss me, you saw it, she just sudennly got me, i couldent help it, i tryed to stop her...But she wouldent let go"

There was a awrkward silence that lingerd. Buck decided to go in, close the door and sit on the floor next to it.

"I..I..I Thought W..We Sorted it O..Out"  
She sniffled and then began to sob further into the pillow.

"We have! Glaisha...I love you, please, think about it...I dident kiss her"

"I w..want to belive th..that, but h..how can i b..be sure when sh..she held you so t..tight"  
She broke into more sobs, Buck knew how she was feeling...He had flet it since she ran off...He wanted her to undertand. He dident like Mindy,  
He dident feel for her, he dident want to kiss her!

"...Glaisha, I love you, and only you. I dont love Mindy, infact i hate her!"

"I..I hate h..her too"  
She looked up and into Buck's eyes, he could see her eyes swelling with tear's. He got up and moved over to Glaisha, put his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheek. She blushed slightly and nuzzed his neck. She began to rub his neck and purred gently, She wanted his affection, his love she just wanted to be alone with him, and no one around for miles.

"Glaisha..."

"What is it Buck"  
... He was quiet before he answerd

"...Do you love me?"

"Of course i do! Silly, i dont love anyone else' she licked his cheek before contiuneing ' And no one else will do Buck...I love you"  
She kissed him, and he returned the kiss. They fell into a hug as there tounges lapped with each other, Buck hand slipped down to Glaisha's sensitve area, but did not rub...He just kept it there.

"...Whats up?"

"Glaisha...I love you...I dont want you to be unhappy...Please, If you dont want me...Just say it"  
He began to cry, he was certain that she loved him, but was it enough for them to stay together.

"Silly boy, Of course i want you"  
And she kissed him again. This time he began to carres her hot jucy sex, and she moaned in pleasure.  
All them bad thoughts, going away with this pleasure.

"Buck...Harder, Please...Love me, Harder"  
Buck obliged and ran his hand around her lips, he parted them slowly and began to rub gently inbetween. She gasped and purred as he ran his finger slowly up and down her pussy. He turned to face her and planted a kiss on her, she groaned inside his mouth as his finger slid into her pussy. There tounges coiled with each others, and she groaned again as he thrusted his finger deeper into her womb.

He was getting faster now, his finger was constantly going in and out and she arched her back and cummed onto his finger wich was still rapidly going in and out of her. She gasped at this inside Bucks mouth, the kiss had to be broken. She looked him in the face and lay her chin on his shoulder.

"Buck, that felt so good"  
She moaned again as he thrust his finger in harder.

"Why was this time any differnt from the others?"

"I dont know, it just flet better"  
She gasped and arched her back as she seeped her hot cum again, She purred inbetween her moans of pleasure, And jumped off of Buck and stood infront of him with her tail heald high, revealing her lip's, they were coverd in her orgasmic pleasure. He got up and instead of pulling his jeans down,  
he bent over and began to lap at her. Her juicese were hot and tasty, and he wanted more so he dug deeper inside, penetrateing her lips as his tounge dwelled further in search of her tasty juices. She moaned loudly as his tounge enterd her, and began to push against him, wanting him to go further.

He lapped inside of her, causeing her muscles to tence as she thrust back hard and bucked, orgasimed once again. She moaned loudly with pleasure.

"...Buck, take me, now"  
She gasped this outloud, Buck haveing licked all essence off her, stood up, pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal his long and puling member and slowy pushed it into Glaisha, parting her lips. She moaned gently as his long rod enterd her body complelty.

"Faster, i want more pleasure"  
Buck dident need telling twice, and he started to pummle his lap against Glaisha's backside. She moaned loudly with every thrust into her body.

"...Harder"  
She nearly screamed this, Buck now forced himself as far as he could inside of her. He flet her climaxing, and not seconds later, she bucked, Moaned loaudly and her pussy splurted out her cum and it seeped out and onto Buck who had not slowed down his thrusting. She began to thrust back with the rythim to get Buck deeper inside of her, and he let out a small moan as Glaisha milked him for his manly juice. It shot straight into her womb, and she moaned with pleasure. He withdrew his member, lifted glaisha up and fell onto the bed with her. They hugged and kissed, untill someone knocked on the door.

"Hello...Have you two...Ummm...Made up yet"  
Glaisha giggled, but Buck was embarrased. He pulled up his Jeans and Boxers, then opend the door to pop his head through...It was his father standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"So im guessing you two DID make up?"

"Yeah dad...We have havent we Glaisha?" A chuckle and then a sweet 'yes' came from behind the door " So whats up dad"  
His farther stumbled around a bit, trying to remember why he had come up.

"Umm..yeah thats it, your mothers gone to the shop...She wanted me to tell you she will be picking up some pokefood for your pokemon, and any other items she see's fit to buy for your journy ahead"  
Buck couldent be botherd to keep his head around the door and opend it fully, revealing the bedroom. Glaisha was curled up on the bed with her head up,  
She greeted Buck's farther who smiled and looked around the room.

There moments of pleasure were clear to see, Buck rememberd why he had shut the door in the first place, and blushed after realiseing his mistake.

"Wow you certaily got at it there heheh, ohhh yeah, i wont tell your mother, she left before you started 'forgiveing' each other" He chuckled at his own joke. Buck was relived to see that his farther wasent so strict anymore, and that he could keep this secret safe for him.

"Im Home"  
Bucks mother melodonic voice echoed through the hallway. Buck looked over at Glaisha who dident look like she was going to move, so he went with his farther downstairs, kissed Glaisha and he was gone.

------------------------------------------

They reached the bottom of the stairs, Buck looked like a eager kid awaiting a present. His mother came up to him and handed him 2 large brown bags filled with item's.

"The pokemart was haveing a sale on hyper potions, so i got you a few"  
The lump in the back of Buck's throught tightend.

"Th...Thanks mum! Ill just go upstairs now"

"Okay dear, ill see you in the morning"  
She smiled at him, and her husband did the same, before Buck set of back upstairs into the bedroom. He walked in and looked at Glaisha, who had lifted her head up to see the new arrival to the scene. He closed the door behind him, and went to sit on the bed next to Glaisha.

"Glaisha...Did you mean it when you said the pokemart was haveing a sale on hyper potions"  
She looked at him confuzed.

"Of course i dident, how would i know that"  
Buck laughed, she hadent known yet there was a sale.

"Mum just got back, and she told me there WAS a sale on hyper potions"

"Really, heheh what luck, so what else did you get...besides the hyper potions"

Buck poured the contents of each bag onto the bed.  
There were:  
Pokeballs- great and ultra,  
Super and hyper potions,  
Full restores,  
A revive,  
And a polkadot bow,

"Wow, she dident need to get me this much! Oh here, This must be for you"  
Buck attatched the white bow with pink polkadots onto the bottom of Glaisha's Left ear.

"Awww thats so sweet, now tell me Buck...Does this bow make me look fat"  
Buck burst out laughing.

"Of course it doesent silly"  
He pecked Glaisha on the cheek, and placed all the items into his traveling rucksack.

"We should get some rest, Well i for one am knackerd, i would be if i was you...4 orgasims in what...20 muinets"  
She giggled, of course she was tierd, she was allredy drifting of to sleep.

"Yeah, i suppose your right..."

The got into bed toghether, pulled the sheet over and cuddled up to each other. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed untill they broke and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Glaisha...Im sorry i hurt you.."

"No, Buck im sorry i hurt you"

"Hahaha, i guess were both sorry then, goodnight...I love you"  
He pecked her on the cheek, and she returned it with a gentle nuzze to his cheek.

"I love you too Buck"  
And with there goodnights said, they drifted off into sleep, holding each other tightly.

---------------------------

"Buck...Wake up Buck...Please wake up"  
A gentle sobbing was heard to his left...What had happend?

---------------------------------

_There we are folks 3rd chapter ready and complete...Sorry for any spelling mistakes, im terrible at spelling_

_Okay, Ill only tell you one thing for chapter 4... Its title will be : Introduceing the Bad guy's_

_Please id like to see what you think of the story to this point, so send send send your reviews in please Btw sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger again...My mind went higalybogaly and come up with a awsome idea._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Pokemon's Forbidden Love- Part Four**

_Yeah, i hated to leave you guys with a cliff hanger...butts thats how it is, and i wonder what this is? Sounds interesting? Read on and find out ._

_And thank you all for your review's if you carry on ill begin to get a ego ... too late Oh and i cant be bother to name it... but at least i gave you a hint._

_Discl...Do i have to fucking do this everytime!? -sigh-...Disclamer thingy: I dont own pokemon, sadly, i have not come in sexual contact with pokemon,  
sadly, i wrote this story, sadly, and lastly...where am i again? Oh yeah, right...I dont own any lettering that may...why did i even put this in anyway?_

_Allright heres you story. enjoy _

_-------------------------------------_

"Buck!! Wake up...Please wake up...Dont die please...Just dont die"  
Glaisha started sobbing beside bucks lifeless body, her tear drops fell onto his face.

His eye twitched as the freezing cold tear drop hit his face. Glaisha hadent knotice this. He opend his eye's and went to touch Glaisha with his hand, but he couldent muster enough strength. Instead he managed to let the word 'Glaisha' escape his mouth very quetly before he fell unconcious again...

--------------------------------

The next time he awoke, he was lyeing in a comfortable bed, it was nice and warm. He knotice Glaisha lyeing down beside him ontop of the cover, she looked like she had been crying. What had happend? He couldent remember, all he could remember was screeming, then crying...He tryed to move,  
but his body refused and he just sighed gently. Glaisha had heard him sigh, she lifted her head up and said in a genlte weak voice 'B..Buck?'. She looked over at his face, he was looking at her and musterd a smile. She got up eagerly and licked at the side of his face, and she began to cry.

"Buck...I thought id lost you! Nurse Joy said that you might not have pulled through. I..I was so scared"

Buck couldent speak, his voice was completly gone. Glaisha settled down a bit and layed down so that her head was next to his, and she rubbed her silky head fur against his cheek. Buck couldent help but knotice that the bow his mother had got Glaisha, singed and black. This raised so many questions, so many questions he could not ask. He couldent stay awake for long, he could feel himself getting tierd and he fell asleep with Glaisha by his side.

----------------------------------

"...Buck...Buck dear are you awake? Oh here you are"  
Buck woke up, it was quite hard to sleep when someone was nudgeing you and speaking into your ear. He rolled over and open'd his eye's, its was night outside, Buck sighed, How long had he been in the pokemon center? And where was Glaisha?

"Buck love, turn around, you need to take your medication, and someone's here to see you"  
Buck slowly rolled back over to the other side, Glaisha was stood on the floor looking up at him. Buck hadent realised all the cuts and burises she had the last time he saw her, her fur was matted, steined in blood. But she still looked at him, like nothing had happend. She leapt onto the bed and began to lick the side of his face. He smiled at her, wich she returned and settled down next to his chest so that he could take his medication.

"Here you are, now two of these, and you should feel bright and better in a week or so"  
Buck pulled himself up and mimed the words 'thank you' to Nurse joy and took the medicen...It tasted rancid! It seared through his throat, and burned its way down his gullet. His eyes began to water, and even more thinking that there was a second one coming. He swallowed it, makeing sure not the throw it back up. Before he slouched back down into the sheet's, he lay his head on the pillow faceing the window. He tryed to speak,  
just any word, he decided upon cheese and attempted to beat the silence, he opend his mouth and to his surprise, because he was sure of what he heard, he said 'cheese' very quietly. Glaisha had heard him and her head shot straight up.

"B...Buck, did you just say cheese"  
A small smile creapt across her face, it was so random. Buck nodded and smiled broadly.

"Why cheese"  
He opend his mouth slowly, the back of his throat seared in pain as the air hit the back and he managed to muster out.

"First word i thought of"  
Glaisha laughed, she waset expecting him to say that.

"U mean to tell me cheese was the first thing you thought of? I suppose cheese is better than me"  
She dident mean it, She was only jokeing about and Buck smiled.

"Glaisha...I need to ask you...What happend"  
He looked her in the eyes, and he could see she was recalling the memorys, and by the looks of it she dident seem to extatic to tell him either.

"...Buck...Your farther dident survive"  
Bucks eyes shot open and he sat up ignoreing the pain.  
"What!!"

She hung her head low, before continueing what she was going to say.

"Buck... there was a fire, it wasnet natural, it was intentional...Someone attacked the house...You were burnt badly, and were unconcious. Me and your dad tryed to stop them, but they were to powerfull, we could only manage to make them back off...They still havent found your mother. She went missing after the fire had started...Buck, We thought that you wouldent survive...You had less chances surviveing that your father...Its a mirical that your still alive"  
Tears swelled in Glaisha's eye's, This must have been very upsetting to her. Buck still had not got over the fact that his farther was dead, the strongest in the elite four, and he couldent beat who ever this person was.

"Glaisha...I dont know why i lived, But i can promise you, we will get who ever did this back...Im just so glad that we can still be together"  
She Kissed him on the lip's, her tears were still comeing down. Buck returned the kiss, It felt good, it felt like hope. A small gasp was heard by the side of them, Nurse Joy who had just decided to turn around from stacking the towels, saw them kissing on the bed. Buck and Glaisha Broke the kiss and looked over at Nurse joy who was stood frozen on the pokemon center floor.

"...Did you two j..just kiss?"

"Yes we did...Ive allredy told you Nurse, me and Buck are partner's"  
She gasped and stumbeld back knocking the towles she had just stacked.

"Ohh no i thought you meant as in he was your trainer partner, not...Partner!"

"Yeah well now you know...I'd like to stay with him tonight if thats okay with you?"

"Why certainly not! Now that i know your both partners, heaven knows what you might get up to"  
She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Yeah, well wether you like it or not, im staying with him...you've forced me out since we arrived"  
Nurse Joy blushed even more.

"I just thought that he might need a little privacy thats all"

"Okay, he needs privacy when he's with his partner...I understand fully well what your getting at there Nur..."

"Please stop, Nurse Joy, i'd prefer it if Glaisha could stay with me from now on"  
His voice was croaky and it was causeing him pain just to breath.

"Yes, Fine...But just dont be getting into any trouble...Remember ill be keeping a eye on you"  
She turned around and walked out of the door.

"Pervert"

Buck looked at Gliasha... And began to laugh.

"Wah? Where did that come from"  
He grinned at Glaisha, she turned to face him, then she kissed him, and they just lay there kissing for what seemed like hours, untill they broke. Buck smiled at Glaisha, she nuzzeld him on the cheek slightly and then lay her head down next to his.

"You know, she kept on makeing me sleep in the lounge..."

Buck looked astonished, can anyone possibly do that?!

"Thats terrible, why dident she let you sleep with me?"

"She thought that i'd get into trouble, or wake you up... I dont know why she said that you needed privacy, as soon as she said that i had to tell her we were together..."

"Are you sure she really understood what you meant? I mean she just said that she thought that you meant trainer parnter"  
He kissed Glaisha on the top of her head, and she purred genlty.

"Yeah, and i made fully well she understood what i meant...She hasent liked me since i told her"

"Well the most important thing now is, that were together, alone at last"  
Glaisha tunred her head towards Buck and smiled at him, then licked him on the cheek, She began to purr as he stroked her shiney, silky blue hair.

"Hasent she offerd you a bath yet"  
She looked him in the face.

"No, i told her im not getting a bath without you...And i just left it at that"

"Silly, You should have taken one...I cant get up at the moment, I think we better just go to sleep dont you"  
Glaisha wimperd gently and looked Buck in the eye's. ( Puppy dog... i hate that, it to cute to refuse .)

"Please Buck..."

"How could anyone say no to them eye's, But we cant just now...I'll please you though"

She giggled and then pecked him on the lips.

"So where are you going to start"  
Buck slipped his hand down inbetween her thighs.

"Right..There"  
He began to rub and she kissed him again.

"Buck, can i have a massage? I've never had one before"

"Well i know one place that ive been massageing for a while, Yeah ill give you a massage if that pleases you"  
He smiled at her and she giggled, he moved his hand away from her thighs and began to rub her shoulders. She purred gently as he carresed her shoulders and slowly moved downwards towards her thighs again, he ran his hand around them and carresed the sides of her. Her purring was getting louder and her breath heavyer , he ran his hand across her lip's, they were hot, wet and prepaired for sex. She let a small moan escape before she began to purr, and joined them in kissing. Buck placed the back of his hand ontop of Glaisha's lips and rubbed with it, her lip's were parted and her insides got a gentle massageing. She moaned again in his mouth, and there tounges coiled with each other, her breathing was getting heavyer, he stopped the rubbing with his back hand and used the tip of his thumb instead. He slowly pushed it in and rubbed her sides. She gasped as he enterd her, and began to moan inside his mouth with every movement. He rubbed his thumb harder and pushed it in further. Glaisha let out a gasp as she climaxed, her back arched and her juices were spillt onto the bed's sheet.

Glaisha looked at Buck and gave him a smile, he kissed her, and pushed his thumb in further. Just at this time, Nurse Joy walked into the room and began to talk to them without knowing what they were doing, she lifted her head up and saw them kissing and her jaw dropped when she knoticed the other place they were connected. She let out a small squeel, wich made Buck and Glaisha realise that they were'nt alone in the room. They broke the kiss that they were both enjoying and looked over at Nurse Joy.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"What does it look like, we were kissing, untill you showed up"  
Buck rememberd he still had his thumb inside of Glaisha, and slowy removed it, to try and make it off as if he was only running his hand around her.

"And what about there then!! What were you doing there"  
She pointed at the place they were being intimate.

"I was only...yeah, well, ive been stuck in this bed, not being able to move or speak, and you have been refuseing Glaisha to stay with me in the night.  
What do you expect, we were seperated from seeing each other...This is only natural Nurse...You know your not our mother"  
Nurse joy blushed at this comment, she was being like a rather strict mother.

"...Fine... I was only thinking in the best interests"

"Best intrests for you perhaps, try thinking for the better good of your patience...And nurse me and Glaisha will be haveing a bath tomorrow"

She dident say anymore, and just walked out of the room to leave them alone again.

"...Buck i think we should get some rest now"  
He looked at Glaisha, She was smileing, but he could tell she wasent in the mood ater Nurse Joys appearance.

"Ok thats fine, are you sure you all pleased up"  
She giggled, and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course not, i just dont feel up to it now...Im sorry if you were"

"Hey it was you who was being pleased, You should be sorry at yourself for it"  
She giggled again, and slipped under the sheet with Buck, They cuddled up together, kissed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Buck felt his mouth against Galisha's, he woke up to find her kissing him gently on the lip's.

"Wow, what a way to wake up"  
His voice was still croaky and uneven, but it was becoming less painfull for him to talk.

"Aww, are you feeling better?  
He smiled at her before answering, he knew his body could move slightly now.

"Yeah i feel a lot better now, are you okay though'  
She nodded slightly and leant her head against his, nuzzleing him slighty.

"We'll be able to get you fur all nice and clean today, i'll try my best to groom you as well"  
He kissed her on the top of her head, and she rubbed his cheek with her head. Nurse joy knocked on the door 'Hello...Are you two busy?'.

"No were not"  
The door swung open and Nurse joy looked at them to see if they were doing anything. She walked in and sat on a chair near the bed.

"Ok ive got a bath ready for you, Buck are you sure you will be able to move"  
Buck sat up and slowly lowerd himself onto the floor. His body ached with pain, but he managed to stay up. Swaying slightly, He moved towards the door and followed Nurse joy to there private bath. They enterd and Nurse joy left without a moments haste. Buck get undressed slowly and got into the steaming hot water, Glaisha jumped in with him. For a moment they just sat there getting agusted to there change of body heat, and then Buck grabbed one of the pokemon shampoo's that were on the shelf.

"Glaisha lean on me, i cant move to much"  
She obliged and lyed on buck, her back was rubbing against his torso. He got some shampoo out and began to massage it into her fur, the dirt and blood began to wash out of her fur. When Buck was certain he had got all the dirt and blood out of her fur, he turned her around and gave her a hug.

"There we are, all clean now"

Glaisha smiled and hugged him back, kissing him on the lips, as there bodys joined together. Buck's peanus was getting a gentle rub by Glaisha's lip's,  
and the two began to rub against each other. She began to moan as the head of his member slid in slowly, and he pushed his rod in further. She began to breath heavly now, as his long throbbing member slid in and out of her needy sex.

She gasped inside Buck's mouth as he thrusted hard into her, her back arched and she seeded cum into the hot water. She broke the kiss and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Buck...I love you"  
He continued with his thrusting wich made her gasp once more.

"Glaisha...I love you too"  
He flipped her over so that she was lyeing on the bath tub's floor and leant against the back. He began to thrust harder into her and she let out a large moan of pleasure as she orgasimed again. He moved his hand and rubbed around her thighs softly. He brougt his head down and kissed Glaisha with passion and lust, his back was acheing from the pain, but he just ignored it and carried on thrusting into her.

"Buck, Faster, harder!" Glaisha let out another loud moan as Buck pushed hard inside her womb. Her muscled clenched him as she seeped her femenim juices again. He started to thrust harder into her, everytime he did she let out a moan iside of his mouth. He ran his fingers around the side of her lips and pushed then gently inside, and run them up and down the sides as his cock was thrusted fastly into her.

Glaisha gasped as a particulary hard thrust made her cum again, she broke the kiss and started to maon loudly as his rod was pummled inside of her.

"More...I want more"  
Her voice was soft and seductive. Buck pushed his fingers into her and thrusted hard, she gasped and moaned in pleasure as he continued to do this with every thrust. She pushed Buck over so that he was lyeing on the bottom and she slid up and down his long and firm cock. She moaned with pleasure again as she slid to the bottom of his cock and orgasimed, spreading her juices allover Buck's lap. Her moaning continued with every downwards thrust,  
and she got off him and stood on all fours, her lip's were showing and were throbbing with anticipation, wanting more sex. Buck did his best to get up,  
went behind her and suddenly thrusted as hard as he could into her. She was caught by surprise, moaned loudly and began to purr as his long rod went deeper inside of her.

He thrusted faster into her, and pushed as hard as he could against her, she began to push back against him with each thrust. Buck could feel himself climaxing, he thrusted faster into Glaisha, the pain in his back was agoniseing. She was breathing very heavily now and moaning constantly. He pushed hard into her and they both moaned as they orgasimed together, mixing there cum and seeding it into the water. Buck lyed down with his head against the back of the bath tub, and Glaisha layed onto of him. She hugged him and kissed him firmly on the lips, and he returned them.

Buck's back was throbbing with pain, it hurt him to move any part of his body. They got out and he collapsed to the floor in agony. Glaisha hurried over to him after getting out of the bath.

"Buck! Are you okay"  
He writhed in agony.

"No, it hurts to much"  
Buck managed to pull himself up, he leant on the side of the bath tub.

"Come here Glaisha, ill give you that grooming now. Can you pass me the grooming kit"

"But your hurt! I dont want you in anymore pain Buck"

"Glaisha...I promised you a grooming...And its a grooming you will get"  
Glaisha knoticed Buck was serious, and reluctantly, gave him the grooming kit he had brung. He got out the small pair of scissors and begain to cut the matted fur off, she was enjoying it and started to purr gently.

------------------------------

Buck and Glaisha were fast asleep in the pokecenter bed, after Glaisha was groomed to perfection, she went to get help from Nurse joy, who helped Buck back to his room.

There was a loud bang outside of there room, they suddenly woke up. Nurse joys voice could be heard.

"Oi! What do you think your doing this is a pokecenter, you cant break the door down! What you doing with that pokemon"  
There was a slight screem and then a gentle thud. The door to the room Buck and Glaisha were staying in was broken down. A tall figure stood in the doorway, darkness coverd his face, He walked over to the bed. Buck couldent move, he was paralized with pain and shock. Glaisha leapt at the enemy,  
who knocked her away with a lazy movement of his hand, she hit a metal tabel and collapsed to the floor unconcious. Buck knoticed something run in and drag Glaisha out of the room, he couldent say anything he was paralized in fear. The enemy stood beside Bucks bed, lifted his fist and brought it down onto his face, another one after hit his stomache, and he blacked out..

-----------------------------------

"...W...Where am i"  
Buck regianed conciousnes, he was outside in the middle of some tree's. His face stung, and he felt sick. It still hurt to move so Buck decided not to do so for a few moments.

What had happend?  
Where's Glaisha?  
What am i doing here?  
...Was that Zhen?  
Buck's head shot up, he had just realised the person who had attacked him last night...It was Zhen!

"...Bastard! He took Glaisha"  
Buck hit the ground with his fist.  
Why..Why would Zhen attack him when he was incapable of moveing?  
Why would he take Glaisha?

Buck got up, pain seared in his back. He stumbled aimlessly around the tree's untill he found a path. He began to walk on the path before he eventually reached Hearthome city again. He made his way to the pokecenter, and he stumbled inside and colapsed on the floor.

"Buck! Dear i was worried were you had gone! Your not well enough to be wandering around"  
Nurse joy made her way to Buck, put his arm over her shoulder, and half dragged half lifted him to the bed in the back room.

"Buck dear...Where's Glaisha"  
Tears swelled in Buck's eye's.

"She was kidnapped last night"  
Nurse joy gasped.

"What! i thought she was with you"  
He shaked his head wearly and lyedown on the bed...He couldent go search for her in his condition. He had to stay and get better before he could go out and search for her.

"Nurse...I cant go to find her...I have to get better...Please if you hear anything...ANYTHING"  
He broke out into tears, He felt so useless and she was out there, He dident have a clue where she was!

"Its okay Buck, ill tell you if i hear anything"  
Buck gave a slight sound and coverd himself up with the sheet...A few moments later he fell asleep.

---------------------------------

" Buck! Buck wake up"  
He opend his eye lids slightly, it had been four day's since his re-arrival to the pokecneter and there hadent been any news on Glaisha.

"What have they found Glaisha"  
Nurse Joy dident answer straight away...Then she replyed.

"No...I havent heard anything about Glaisha sorry...Its about your mother, she's alive! And she's here in the pokecenter being treated...You can see her if you want"  
Buck got out of bed slowly, His back dident hurt nearly as much as it had earlyer, but it still singes with pain. He followed Nurse joy out of the room and into one a little down the hall. His mother was there sat up in her bed. She had scars and burises all over her.

"Buck! Oh my, Buck i cant belive its you"  
He ran over to his mother who emraces him in her arm's. She began to cry.

"Buck...Your farther dident survive"  
He looked his mother in the eyes.

" I know mum...Im sorry"

"Oh no dear, dont be sorry, you couldent do anything, you were the first one to get attacked...Buck"  
She looked at buck, and squeezed him tightly.

"He's got Glaisha...I know where he is, but you cant go just yet...He's not alone"

"What!! Where is he, i want to save Glaisha!"

"Buck you cant go... They let me go and dumped me on the outskirts of Hearthome...They told me that if you dont give up on the Sinnoh challenge.  
They will kill Glaisha..."

What! All he wanted was me to give up collecting badge's!  
How petty!

"Fine i can give up... As long as im with Glaisha, I dont care for badges"  
He was right, he dident give a damn about the badges or the elite four...He just wanted to be with Glaisha. His mother shook her head.

"Its not as easy as that dear...They want you to completly give up being a trainer...That means releaseing all your pokemon...Inclueing Glaisha"

"..." his eye twitched...Give up being a trainer? Release his pokemon...He was sure Glaisha would still stay with him...But he was close with his other pokemon too "...O..Okay i can do that"

" Buck...He's in leauge with team Galactic...There headquaters is in Veilstone city, He said he will be there when your ready" He hugged his mother again

"...Thanks mum"  
He stood up, and walked back to his room, sat down on the bed...and started to cry, he grabbed a pillow, buried his head in it and lay under the sheet sobbing quielty into the pillow...Eventually he fell asleep.

------------------------

**_-4 Days later-_**

"Thanks mum, Thanks nurse...Im going i'll be back though bye...I love you"

Buck walked out of the pokecenters doors and to the east exit of hearthome. This was the route towards Solaceon town, he had only visited there vaugely,  
he used the pokecenter and carried on with his journy.

He walked on the pathway eastwards untill it broke and turned north. Buck had reached a small area in the tree's when a pokemon trainer apperard and Challenged him to a battle. Buck accepted thinking this might be the last battle he could enjoy as a trainer. He went to reach down and grab absol's pokeball, he got it and held it in his palm before realiseing that it was pitch black, indicateing the pokemon that used to live in it, was dead. A tear fell from Buck's eye...He had completly forgot about absol dieing on the floor after he had got attacked by the rouge nidoking. He put the ball back on his belt and went to reach for his flygon. He got her pokeball and summon her forth. She turned around and looked it him...It was a look that he was familier with...He remberd seeing Glaisha looking at him like that when she was a eevee. He blushed slighty, Could his Flygon possibly like him as well?

"Nice Flygon, Now come on out Salamance"  
Buck's opponent threw his pokeball into the air and Salamance came bursting out, It raored with joy as it was eager for battle.

"Ok! Flygon use sandstorm"  
She spread her wings out and gatherd up the sand that was around them and flew around causeing a sandstorm whirlwind.

"Salamance use hyper beam!!"

"Flygon dodger it and counter with dragonbreath"  
She flew out of the way, avoiding the powerfull beam, went infront of salamance and used dragonbreath...It was powerfull, and the salamance, being a dragon/fire type, couldent take it and feinted onto the floor. The sandstorm died doww and the opposing trainer returned Salamance to its pokeball.

"Thanks for the battle, here's your winnings"  
He walked past Buck and gave him a small pouch of coins, wich he pocketed. The trainer was gone in no time, Buck and Flygon were left alone in the clearing. She turned round at Buck.

"You did great Flygon"  
She blushed slightly, and flew over to Buck...Without a moment to spare, she kissed him on the lips. Buck dident refuse, He was expecting it.

"Flygon...You do know Glaisha is my partner"  
She nodded slightly and brung her head down for another kiss, she kissed him with her passion for him, And Buck couldent help wonder. Did all femail pokemon he got to know like him?

"...Flygon i dident know you felt that way about me"

"Fly"  
She nodded her head up and down and brought him into a hug.

Am i going to get intimate with flygon?  
Should i get intimate with flygon?  
...I suppose it wouldent change anything...and it would make flygon happy before he had to release her.

Buck slipped his hand down towards Flygon's thigh's, he rubbed around until he found her hot lip's. She gasped as he enterd her, she hadent experienced sex before so this was her fisrt time. Buck slowly pushed his fingers in and out, this way she could enjoy it more, and not long after he let out another gasp, then a moan as she arched her back and her juices spilt onto the floor. She quickly brung her head down and kissed Buck, her tounge going in and out of his mouth. He fastend up the speed of his fingers and she began to moan inside his mouth.

Buck's fingers gained speed and with his other hand he began to gently rub around her thighs. She moaned loudly as she orgasimed once again, her cum trikled down Bucks arm and dripped onto the floor. She broke the kiss and began to undo Buck's jeans...and not moments later Buck was thrusting into Flygons hot juicy pussy. She cryed in pain wich soon turned to joy as his cock pierced her lips and was slowly inserted. He began to thrust hard into her, her skaley skin rubbed against his as he rode the dragon in the middle of the forest. Her breath was heavy and her moanings were loud and uncontrollable. She moaned particualty loud as he shoved his rod inside of her and she came again, he juices split onto buck as his lap slapped against her.

She pushed back on him, wanting him to go deeper. He thrusted hard against her, she couldent help it, she wanted more and pushed him down onto the ground. She slid up and down his cock, pressing hard against him. Her moaning continued uncontollably before she let out another loud moan and she split herself onto buck. He got her back up and layed ontop of her thrusting into her, she kissed him and there tounges coiled with each other's. He began to rub her body with his hands.

He began to thrust uncontrolably hard into her and she gasped with every one, He pushed hard against her and they both orgasimed, she milked him for his juices while her's poored out of her pussy. After they finished there kiss, Buck got up and licked her allthe way from her neck to her lip's.  
He began to lapp at her juicy cum, he loved the taste of it and slipped his tounge inside to lick the edges. She moaned again as his tounge enterd her and she began to lick at the end of his cock. He gasped withing the depths as she began to lick his cock. She put her whole mouth around him and gently moved up and down. Buck thrusted his tounge deep inside of her and he muscle tences before she let go of his cock, arched her back and loudly moaned as she let herself spill juices all over Bucks face. She grabbed hold of his cock again and began to pump up and down rapidly. Buck was about to climax before he thrusted his toung inside of her again and she let out another loud moan. He thrusted his cock deeper into her mouth and came uncontrollably inside of her. They both lapped at the taste of each other before Buck turned around and firmly kissed Flygon.

A few moments passed before Buck broke the kiss and wisperd inside Flygon's ear.

"I have to release you...But you can stay with me and Glaisha if you want...But right now, we have to save her"

Flygon's eye's widend, and she nodded frantically.

--------------------------------------------

After Flygon reluctantly returned to her pokeball Buck set off out of the forset only to come across the Lost tower. This was the perfect time to give Absol a proper send off. He walked inside and talked to the first person he saw.

"Umm exuse me can yo..."

"You would like me to help you find a resting spot for your decised absol... Am i correct"  
Buck was quite surprised, she had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah you are...can you help?"

"Yes i can...Follow me"  
Buck followed the complete stranger up 4 flights of stairs before they reached a empty space and two old women were stood there staring at the grave stones that stood infornt of them.

"...This is the one elders"  
Buck dident know what she was talking about...'The one'...what did that mean?

"Thank you Aries, you may leave now"  
Aries bowed and left to room leaveing Buck and the two old women in the room.

"So you are the one"  
Buck couldent quite figure out wich one had spoken so he just said it aloud.

"What do you mean by 'The one'?"

"Never mind, we can read your thougths anyway and you are the one... Why did you come here?"

"I thought you could read my thought?"

"We can, but only when your thinking them at that moment"  
Buck blushed slighty, he was thinking about Flygon and Glaisha just a second ago...So thats what they meant.

"Ummm yes...So you, ehem, saw that did you?"

"Yes, and we heard it as well"  
Buck blused even more, he hadent expected her maons to travel this far.

"Ok well ive come to give my..."

"To give your recently decided absol a proper send of?"

"Thats getting annoying now...Yes thats right"

"Ok follow me"  
The old lady furthest from the stairs moved and took him into a room at the back.

"...Young child, legend has it that one day someone will bond with all pokemon, that every pokemon would want to be with him... May i ask you a favor"  
Buck was shocked, she couldent possibly mean him, his pokemon just go to know him well thats all.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

" The 3 legendary dog's. Entei, Suicune and Riaku will apper to the chosen one when they are stood on the top of the lost tower at exactly 5PM...If you would"  
He waved her hand at some stairs that lead to a hatch in the ceiling. He clamberd up and opend the hatch.

"Now son dont be too scared, they will not harm you...I cannot interfear"  
And with that she walked back down the hallway. Buck stood on the top of the building, he looked at his poketch it said 4:59...

5:00

----------------------------------------

_Decided to leave you here_

_Allright, i know that if you have read this far, you obiously like it so ill be starting on chapter 5 soon._

_Oh and when i said bond i meant it in the way that all pokemon LIKE him...Not want to fuck him...Thats there decsion, or not hehe its my decsion is it ? okay then I can do a pokemon yiff scene request, if you would like to see Buck with...Ah yno whatever pokemon you might have a fetish with...I MAY be able to squeese it in the story somwhere..._

_Review please , need that inspiration._


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Pokemon's Forbidden Love- Part Five -  
Okai, its not good, i had the attention span of a goldfish while writeing this ... don't get angry plz xD Enjoy it if yu can, and i MAY be changeing my writeing style for the next chapter.  
Allso, i apologise for the lack of.. well yeah, it just lacks alltogether... Enjoy yhr lemon scene tho, best part of the story.  
-thumbs up-

--------------

...5:01.  
Nothing happened...

"Well that was anti clim..."

A sudden bolt of lightning shot out from the sky...It wasn't even dark and the clouds looked like big fluffy pillows...Wierder yet it began to rain around the Lost Tower and nowhere else.

"This is getting strange"  
Before Buck knew it, purple flames emitted from the rooftop, they enclosed a cirlcle of fire. A bolt of lighting hit the roof next to the ball of fire and the rain subsided to a circle on the other side. All at once a gale of wind blew past and the flames dispersed, and there stood Entei, the bolt of lightning vanished and in its place stood Raikou. Then Suicune appeared within the rain. Buck was frozen to the spot, he couldn't believe that he was the chosen human who could bond with Pokemon. He heard a loud confident voice inside his head.

"I am Entei, you, Buck, have been chosen"  
Buck looked confused, chosen to do what?

"What do you mean"  
Insted of Entei, Suicune spoke, she had a soft, gentle, feminine voice.

"Buck...You can do it...You can save her"  
Buck was getting more confused every time.

"What? Save who...Glaisha?"

"Yes Buck, Glaisha is the Princess of the Ice...She must be saved...Team Galactic must not acheive there goal"

"What is their goal"  
She didn't answer straight away...There was a long and unnerving silence the dwelled in the air as the three Legendary Dogs stood staring at Buck.

"Buck...You must save her...Or else all of Sinnoh is in danger"

"I was going to save her...But why will Sinnoh be in danger if i dont?"

"Buck, when the time is right...You will find out...But for now, you must save her and defeat Team Galactic"  
It was all so confusing...What danger? Glaisha the Princess of the Ice?

"...I'll stop them...But I've got to give up being a trainer, how am I supposed to stop them then"  
Entei spoke again.

"You are the chosen one Buck, your Pokemon will not leave you"  
And before Buck could ask anymore questions they were gone in a instance, he was left stood on the rooftop. A gust of wind blew by and Buck remembered where he was. He made his way to the hatch, opened it and clambered down, the old woman was stood there waiting.

"I see you are the chose one then"  
Buck looked up at her, she had a large smile on her face.

"Yes it would seem so...Can you help me with my problem then?"

"Ohh dear I cant help you! You have to do it on your own"

"I see, so can you just tell me where I can bury his Pokeball"  
The old woman looked it him, she looked shocked.

"What I thought you were...Dear of course I can help you follow me"  
She set of down the corridor with Buck close by, they reached the room with the two gravestones. The old woman still staring at it, turned around to the other, she nodded and then lead Buck back down five flights of stairs.

"Okay here we are now, dear, put the Pokeball next to the gravestone"  
Buck did what he was told, placed it down in front of a blank gravestone. It flashed and disappeared. Suddenly writing appeared on the stone, it read:  
'Absol, trainer Buck, faithfull, hopefull, optimistic'  
Buck couldn't help but let a tear shed from his eye.

"Thank you...For everything Absol...Rest peacefully"  
Buck stood up, wiped the tear from his face and turned round to look at the old woman.

"Thanks, this meant a lot to me...I'll be going now."

"Dear...Goodluck"  
She turned around and began to walk back up the staircases to the 5th floor. Buck turned his heel and without a moment to spare, left the Lost Tower and made his way to Solace Town.

--------------------------

"Please sir, I just need one night."

"...Okay, here take the kye"  
The hotel manager handed Buck the key to the room he would be using. Upon arriving at Solace Town it was almost 9:00p.m. and he figured the best thing to do would to get a place to stay.

He walked up to his room, opened the door and fell onto of the sofa.

"Uhhh, so much in one day...Im beat"  
Sooner than later his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

----------------------------

"Ok, thank you..."

"No thank you, remember you can stay here any time if you like"  
Buck smiled and walked out of the hotel, it was 8:30 in the morning, if he set off now, he would reach Veilstone City by night fall, but first he went to the Pokemart to buy what necessary items he may need.

"Okay so that will be, two Full Restores, some Pokefood and one Full Heal. Oh would you like to buy some Pokemon accessories, there on sale"  
Buck turned to look at the accessories, there was a few bows, scarfs, gloves and a hat or two.

"Umm, yeah I'll take a Red Bow, a Blue Bow and two Purple Scarfs please."

"Okay...Total 10000 Poke"  
Buck handed over the majority of his money, he knew it was going to be expensive and was expecting a high price.

"Thanks, goodbye"  
He walked out of the Pokemart and sighed, put the items inside his backpack and set off North towards Route 210. When he reached the entrance, he noticed there was a big comotion and decided to investigate. Two people were arguing.

"I swear I saw him!"

"Yeah right, as if someone like you is going to see him"

"But it was him, he jumped right past me, it was Entei!"

"No you didn't, Entei wouldn't be around here in the first place, he would be around Johto...Your lieing"  
Buck was getting more confused by the minute, he knew Entei went this way, but he thought that he would have been able to hide himself.

"Ummm excuse me, if you dont mind...I saw Entei around here too"

"Ohh, geeze not another one, look mate, Entei wouldn't be around here, end of story...Hey wait you a Pokemon trainer right"  
Buck raised his eyebrow, why the sudden change of topic.

"Yes I am...Why got a problem with that too?"

"No...Lets battle, if you win then I'll believe you and her that Entei was around here"

"Why would I battle for something so petty, I saw him and spoke to him"  
He didn't mean to say this, the trainer laughed at him.

"YOU! Haha, you spoke to Entei, hehe your not even worth the gum on my shoe, your pathetic"  
Buck's blood boiled, he was getting terribly pissed of with this stubborn fat kid.

"Okay...If it's a Pokemon battle you want...then a Pokemon ba"  
The other kid spoke out.

"Wait! You dont need to fight him over me, okay I was lieing, happy"  
The fat trainer laughed, turned his back on them and walked off.

"What...You were lieing?"

"No...I just didn't want you to get into a battle over me...Entei spoke to me as well..He told me I might se a trainer, a trainer who is powerful beyond belief, he had spoken to this trainer, he told me to find him...To find you, and to help you"  
Buck now realised that the kid was a girl, he just though she had long hair. He lifted her head up and looked at her face.

"...Your beautiful"  
She blushed, and let her head down again, her long silky black hair fell over her face.

"Thank you, you know I really should explan what Entei told me to do...Shall we head off then, I'll tell you on the way"

"Sure"  
Buck took the lead and headed towards Route 215.

"He asked me to make sure you make it to Veilstone unharmed...He also asked me not to stare directly into your eyes"  
Buck stopped in his tracks, and she bumped into him.

"Why would he say that"  
She looked at him and made sure she turned her face away before he noticed her.

"He said something about love or something, I cant remember exactly"  
She began to blush.

"Okay...Well since your with me, whats your name?"

"My names Kari"

"Thats a wonderful name"  
Buck smiled at her, she lifted her head up and smiled back at him.

---------------------------

"Ahhh we're here!! Wow, I've never been in Veilstone at night, I didn't think it would be so...Glamorous"  
Kari smiled at him.

"We should probably get some r"  
Buck turned to look at her.

"No! I cant...I've left her for ages now, and I want to be with her...We need to go now"  
Kari looked utterly puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got to save her! She needs me! Come on, lets go to the Pokemon Centre"  
And without another word, Buck ran full pelt to the Pokemon Centre.

"Hello, how may I help you"  
Nurse Joy turned round and smiled at Buck and Kari who was just entering the Pokecenter.

"I need you to check over my pokemon, make sure there all alright...Please"  
Buck got all three of his Pokeballs and clicked the button on the center, they burst open and three red beans shot out and hit the floor. Charmander, Cyndaquil and Flygon stood there, looking bewilderd.

"I need you to go with Nurse Joy for a moment, I'll be back here"  
Charmander and Cyndaquil weren't taking interest in what Buck was saying, but Flygon went up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and a tear drop shead from his eye, he wispered in her ear.

"Flygon...Stay here...I'm going alone"  
She looked at him and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Dont worry, I'll be fine"  
He let go of her and began to walk towards the door with Kari, they got outside and Kari turned and looked at him.

"Buck...Entei told me not to look into your eyes...He said that if you fell in love with me, you wont be able to save your partner...When I saw you.  
I wanted to kiss you"  
Buck was afraid that Entei might have been right, her eyes were hazel brown and made her look even more beautiful.

"...I...I just cant leave Glaisha behind...I need her, come on...We've got to save her"  
Buck looked her in the eyes, then he set off north in the pitch black darkness towards Team Galatic's HQ.

----------------------------------

"OI!! Open up"  
The doors to Team Galatic's HQ were firmly closed, Buck had been stood there for over ten minutes banging loudly on the doors.

"FUCKING OPEN UP OR I'LL BREAK THE DOORS DOWN!"

"Oh you will will you"  
Some one spoke behind him, they had a sarcastic tone, Buck recognised the voice and turned around.

"Zhen you bastard...Where's Glaisha"  
He smirked.

"Heh, first I want your badges"  
Buck got out his badges and threw them onto the floor.

"Now where is she"  
He smirked again.

"Tell me, Buck, have you released your pokemon?"

"Does it look like I have them anymore?"

"...I see...She's in the warehouse on the other side of here...Team Galactic wont give her up without a fight"  
Buck turned heel and ran down the stairs, as he ran past Zhen he swore he heard im say 'Im sorry'. Kari had just caught up with Buck.

"Buck, don't you think we will need some help"  
He stopped and looked at her.

"...Help from who"  
She turned her head and looked over at Zhen who was stood alone with his head hung low.

"Oh no, he kidnapped her! I can't trust him anymore"  
Kari wasn't listening to him, and she ran over to Zhen. A few moments later they were running back toward Buck.

"Buck, i couldn't help it, they made me kidnap her, I was talking to someone about her at the battle tower and they over heard me...I think they think she's the Princess of Ice, I've heard the mystery but never thought twice about it...I want to help"  
Buck didn't know whether to feel sympathy for him, or to punch him in the face..

"Okay...What do they plan on doing?"

"I dont know, they didn't tell me, they only used me to get Glaisha...Buck I'm sorry to hear you're father died, but that was not me"

"No time for apologies now, we've got to hurry"  
And sooner than later they arrived in front of the warehouse, the lights were on. Buck tried to open to door, but it was locked.

"Shit...Zhen do you know anyway how to get in?"

"Yes, they left me with a key...A bit stupid don't you think"  
He smiled at Buck, who was surprised with the change of his attitude. He opened the door and they rushed in...No one was there.

"Where are they!! Glaisha"  
His voice echoed around the room, something stirred in the corner and a slight moaning could be heard. Buck ran over to the corner and whatever was moaning was coverd up in a blanket, he carefully removed it and Glaisha was there tied up and gagged, tears were falling from her eyes as she writhed in agony. A malacious laugh could be heard above him. Buck turned round and looked, there was a Team Galactic Grunt stood atop the balcony. With a lazy flick of his arm a Golem came charging towards Buck...It hit him and he blacked out.

-------------------------------

"Buck...Buck, wake up Buck"  
His eye twitched, and he rolled over onto his side before opening his eyes.

...Why do I always seem to get knocked out?

"Huh, did you say something?"

"...No, what happened"  
He pulled himself up onto the wall and looked into Kari's eyes.

"Ummm, well...You got knocked out, Zhen tried to stop them and ended up chasing them when they took Glaisha again"  
Buck sighed.

"Do you know where they've gone?"

"No, Zhen chased them, I think it would be best if we wait...Ohh, never mind here he is"  
And sure enough, Zhen was running back towards them. He put his arms on his knees and began to take big breaths.

"T...They've gone T...To Snowpoint City...We should set off now...But I think we all need some r..."

"No! We need to save her, how long is it to Snowpoint from here?"

"A 2-3 days hike...Well let me get my breath back...I chased them all the way to Solaceon Town..."

"Their already at Solaceon Town"  
Zhen looked up at Buck and smiled.

"Their using Rapidashs...I've never run so fast in my life!"

"Right...I'll be back, I've just got to go to the Pokemon Center"  
Zhen slumped down next to the wall as Buck set off for the Pokemon Centre. He reached there and Nurse Joy greeted him with her usual 'hello' and 'how may I help you'.

"Are my Pokemon okay to go now"  
Buck had planned on not releasing them, he knew they were going to battle sometime.

"Yes they are, Im just a bit concerned about your Flygon, her thighs were red when she came in yesterday"  
Buck blushed and quickly made up an answer.

"She was with her boyfreind"  
Nurse joy didn't think twice about this and just said 'okay' and went into the back room to fetch his pokemon. She handed over him three balls on which he placed on his belt, said thank you and left without a moment to spair. He soon reached the warehouse, Kari and Zhen were stood outside waiting for him. He began to walk towards them and realised they were in the middle of a conversation.

"...He's a really nice guy, we used to play around the lake near Sandgem...He said he saw a rare Pokemon there which he'd never heard about...Course he was only 10 then and dident know a burmy from a caterpie"  
Kari began to laugh and noticed Buck.

"I'm ready, lets set off now"  
They didn't argue, and started walking towards Route 215.

--------------------------

It wasn't long before they reached Solaceon Town, Buck remembered the hotel manager offered him a room to stay in every time he needed it and set off there. Zhen and Kari followed, when Buck reached the hotel, the manager wasn't there and the lobby was empty...

"Thats strange"  
Someone jumped out from the side at Buck, he hit him and they fell to the floor.

"I've told you, we dont know any...Ohh sorry, I thought you were those guys...They've been asking stuff about the three legendary dogs and something about ice, hang on...Ohh your that strapping young lad who gave me a small fortune, would you and your freinds like a place to stay? Free of course"  
Buck just nodded, the manager got up and went to the desk to get the keys.

"You know, I havn't had any guests since that lot came"  
He handed Buck, Zhen and Kari a key each with a number indicating their rooms number. They set of upstairs...

"Cya Buck, I'm down the hall, and Kari's on the next flight"  
Buck opened the door to his room, sat down on the sofa for a moment, before getting up to make a cup of tea...He began to cry.

"Damn it! Glaisha...I will save you"  
The kettle boiled and Buck poured out the steaming hot water into the cup, it combined with the tea bag and he added milk. He walked into the living room, switched on the T.V... There wasn't anything good on. He sighed, pulled out his Pokeballs and clicked the button's.

"Okay, time for something to eat guys"  
He pulled out the Pokefood in his backpack, and made three small piles on the floor.

"Eat up"  
He smiled at them, layed down on the sofa and closed his eyes...He fell asleep.

-------------------------

There was a slight nudging on the side of his face, then a lick. Buck's eyes shot open as the cold tongue touched his face...

"Flygon, you hav'nt gone into your Pokeball"  
She looked at him and gave him another lick on his cheek, then he pulled her into a hug, and began swaying backwards and forwards.

"I've lost her! I miss her, she's in pain and I can't do anything!"

Flygon put her chin on his shoulder, Buck pecked her on the cheek and she blushed. She began to slowly rub herself on Buck, and let out a deep sigh.  
Buck was beginning to get aroused, and slipped his hand below her waist towards her hot juicy lips. She gasped as he parted them and slipped his finger inside. He began to slowly increase he speed of his finger, she moaned everytime he thrusted his finger hard into her. She let out another soft moan as her back arched and her hot juices seeped out onto the floor, she smiled at Buck and gave him a look that was easy to read 'your turn now!', she pushed him onto the sofa and sat ontop of his torso, undid the button on his jeans and his member shot up into the air, pulsing and eager for sex.

Flygon let out a small 'fly' of joy before adding his cock into her mouth, Buck moaned as his cock was engulfed in Flygons hot salva. She ran here head up and down Buck's cock, faster and faster until Buck let out a moan of pleasure and shot his manly cum into Flygon's mouth, she swallowed it and turned round to give Buck a kiss. They kissed and the head of Buck's member gently massaged Flygons hot wet lips, she moaned slightly everytime the head of his member slowly penetrated her lips.

Flygon broke the kiss and moved gently down, so that Buck's cock had been swallowed whole by Flygon. She moaned loudly with pleasure and Buck thrusted his cock hard into her. He flipped her around so that he was thrusting harder and faster, she moaned loudly as her back arched and her feminine juices spilled out of her lips. He began to thrust harder into her, and she moaned uncontrolably with every thrust.

"Fly"  
She leapt ontop of him and pushed hard onto his lap. She began to slide up and down his rod eagerly, moaning with pleasure everytime she hit his lap.  
Buck caressed her thighs and she moaned loudly with pleasure as she spilt herself all over Buck. They both got off the sofa and Flygon leant over with her tail in the air, revealing her wet, juicy lips. Buck grabbed her hind and pushed his rod firmly inside of her, she gasped and moaned before slowly pushing back onto buck, wanting him to go deeper. Buck obliged and thrusted harder into her, she let out another pleasurable moan before her cum dripped onto the floor.

"Did you say harder Flygon?"

"Fly"  
She nodded her head excitedly and let out more moans.

"Okay then"  
Buck increased the speed of his thrusting, making Flygon moan louder. He could feel himslef climaxing, so he thrusted extra hard into Flygon causing her to moan pleasurably with Buck as there juices mixed with each other. Flygon turned round and Buck layed on top of her, they kissed and Buck fell asleep ontop of her warm scaley body.

----------------------------

"Come on Flygon, were going to save Glaisha today"  
Buck had trieed to keep himself on top of things, and not get too worked up about Glaisha, although he loved her, he figured that if he was constantly thinking about her, then it would slow them down in saving her.

"Flygon"  
Flygon returned to her Pokeball, Buck placed her on his belt and set off down the hallway. Zhen and Kari were waiting for him down in the lobby.

"Morning Buck"

"Morning Zhen, Kari...Do we know where Team Galactic went?"

"The owner says they went Northbound up through Route 210...It's a possibility that they might have reached Route 217 by now..If we set off we can make it to Snowpoint tomorrow afternoon...I know it's late but it's the best we can do"

"As long as we save her...Thanks for the rooms sir"  
Buck smiled at the manager who waved him off, stepped outside into the fresh air. It was dawn and they had a long journey towards Snowpoint ahead of them.

--------------------------

Short yeah, and yu guys will slaughter me for the lack of effort but please, i promise the next chapter will be twice as long, and 3 times as good.  
Just been very busy latley i know what i'm doing for it, but i've had to do my english coursework if any of you would like to read it, i'll try and get it up somehwere... when i'm done O-O

And sorri, realli sorri for the fact it took me AGERS!! to do this, i mean... cmon, its not good is it let me get back on track, and yu will be getting more story in NO TYME!! hehe

Review plz, i like reviews - -Hint hint- 


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------  
A Pokemon's Forbidden Love – Chapter 6  
----------------------------------------------------

_Wow, I'm glad I got this finished. I hope you all like it, I certainly enjoyed writing it._

Few things you may need to know, I've now got a spell checker mwuhahahaha. And if any of you may want to kill me for what happens later in the story, it's not what you think all right? Hehe.

Enjoy, A Pokemon's forbidden love 6  
  
-------------------------

It was cold, the snowflakes continued to fall onto the already covered ground. The only thing that could be heard was two people, chatting away to them self's, there voices echoing around the snowy forest. 

"I've told you Cyrus, This is going to take some time, your just going to have to find a way to slow them down before we open it"

"But sir, are you sure this is right?"

"Of course I am, now Cyrus, gather some grunts and set off to slow down Buck, and I'm pretty sure Zhen's with him too now, considering he didn't meet us at the rendezvous point, kill them if necessary"  
Cyrus bowed, and walked away towards the east. The snow was falling thicker and faster now, a blizzard was coming.

------------------------------

"You all right Buck! Kari?! Just a little further and we've made it out of stood atop of a small ledge, Buck and Kari was climbing up the side wall. After a few minuets Buck had joined Zhen on the ledge and they were now waiting for Kari.

"Watch it Kari, there's a rather slippy rock there!"  
Too late; she stood on the rock and sure enough, slipped. Buck acted quickly and went to grab her hand, pulled her up, and sat down, leaning on the wall.

"Th...Thanks Buck! I almost died!"  
She looked over at him, and smiled. He returned the smile, and blushed slightly.

"It was no problem, I can't let you die can I?!?"  
They laughed, and Buck helped Kari onto her feet, who slipped again and fell onto him. They fell to the floor, in a kiss. Realizing that there lips were joined, Buck thought about retreating, and then decided other wise, and Kari took this opportunity to show just how much she liked him. There tongues coiled inside and out of each other mouths, and lasted for a while until Buck broke it, and smiled at Kari.

"I love your eyes"  
She blushed.

"I love you..."  
He blushed.

For a few moments, they just sat there looking at each other and smiling, until somebody coughed. They looked over at Zhen, who was patiently waiting for them to finish.

"Ohh err, no don't mind me... Waiting to get out of this damned cave and save Glaisha…"  
It felt like a bolt of lightning, striking Buck where he lay. Now he felt like such an arse, lying here, with Kari on top of him, kissing her! He slowly moved Kari off him and stood up, offered her a hand, and began to walk down the ledge towards the exit, not wanting to look at her again. They followed and met up with Buck outside the entrance.

It was foggy, too foggy; the pathway ahead was barely visible. Buck stepped forwards and looked over his shoulder at Kari and Zhen, then grinned.

"Well we aint getting any younger just standing around, come on, lets get the heck out of here"  
He turned his head back round and began to walk into the thick fog. Zhen looked over at Kari, gave her a nod, and they began to follow suit…

----------------------------------

"Alright, settle down! Now were being set on a mission, were to find and exterminate, if necessary, the pursuing enemy. Were to set of at noon, prepare yourselves a blizzard is on its way"  
Cyrus was stood in front of a group of about 10 grunts, all wearing the same uniform. A cry of protest as the words 'Blizzard on its way' was heard.

"What, were freezing as it is now, why do we have to go off into a blizzard while you and boss sit here all warm and cozy!!"

"Yeah, why do…"

"Shut up you lot, I'm coming with you, and Gareth doesn't want to waste his time with you, now be grateful he's allowing you to wear extra clothing, now meet back here at noon"  
Cyrus turned around and walked a fair distance away before he was alone and out of ear shot.

"That little bastard told me to just set off, he doesn't give a shit about any of these grunts, all he cares about is himself and himself only…"  
He sighed and made his way towards the cabin he was staying in. The wind was beginning to pick up and the snow was falling rapidly now.

---------------------------------

There was some heavy breathing, then the sound of a name into the distance. Footsteps started getting rapid now.

"BUCK!! ZHEN!!" 

'Kari!!'  
The voice was feint, but eligible to be coming from a northbound position. Kari began to run towards it, and ended up lost again.

"BUCK!!! ANYONE!! I feel so useless!"  
She slumped against a rock, put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Why am I so useless, why does this always happen to me. They might as well just leave me behind…."

"We wouldn't do that even if our lives were on the line!"  
Buck and Zhen stood in front of her. She looked up at them and blushed.

"I'm sorry…"  
Buck knelt down and pulled her into a hug, witch then lead to a kiss. Warmth spreading through there bodies as there lips joined.

"Don't be sorry. Well now that were all back together again... Shall we set off?"  
Buck grabbed Kari's hand, pulled her up. And they began to walk, side by side, hands joined together.

---------------------------------

"…..Sir, may I ask a question"  
Cyrus turned around; the grunt addressing him was wearing far too many scarf's, many layers of gloves and socks and a large winter coat.

"Whether I say yes or no, the fact is you asked me a question in the first place, so it wouldn't bother me if you did or didn't because I am happy to answer any questions…"  
The grunt shuffled a bit and brung his head below his scarf so that his voice was muffled but could still be heard. 

"What's happened to that pokemon we kidnapped?"  
Cyrus gasped, and then looked down into the snow.

"After we had used it to open the temple doors, it escaped… Though my theory is, it's probably dead by now considering…. Well, let's just say it was at its limit before we used its power to open the doors. So, in theory, there is but a 2 chance of it surviving with the very last of its energy, but a 0.7 chance of it surviving during this blizzard, I hope I answered the question for you"  
Showing no emotion, the grunt gave a sound to represent 'yes' and looked away into the distance.

"Any more questions before we go? Okay then lets get started"

_Shit, that was confidential. Gareth would have my head if he found out I told these grunts…._

------------------------------------

"….We've made it. Buck, may I have a word?"

"Whatever…"  
Zhen moved his hand towards a tree, and began to walk. Buck followed. When he arrived he was slammed into the tree trunk.

"WHAT TH… ZHEN YO..."

"Shut it Buck. I've got something to ask you…. Now, do you really love Glaisha?"  
Buck gasped, his hair now obstructing his eye sight.

"…Of course I do, why would we be here traveling for her?"

"Well then Buck, I honestly think you should think about it. Because it's either your being seduced, or you no longer like Glaisha anymore… Think about what you're doing with pretty girl over there. Think about how you and Glaisha fell in love… Don't you find it wrong that you're falling in love with another female? Buck this is serious…"

"I…I…."  
He began to cry, thinking about it….

_**Flashback**_**  
**

…_Feeling even lower than ever, Buck broke into sobs and tears started hitting the floor as he put his head in-between his arms. With this new interruption Glaisha opened an eyelid closest to buck and saw him crying, this made her blush and she turned to the side so that nurse joy and buck could not see her face so red._

_After Bucks tears had receded... he looked up and stroked Glaisha's fur, which was, surprisingly hot considering she is an ice type. He stroked her one or two times before she turned over to face buck, her fur was matted with mud and blood and she hadn't been groomed in a while... she looked him directly in the eyes and whispered the words "I love you" under her breath. Buck, nor Nurse joy, heard this and was more concerned that she was awake earlier than she should have been._

-----------------------------------

The next morning Buck awoke to find Glaisha lying on his lap, fast asleep, he left her there for a moment or two, before stroking her head, which lead to her waking up with a rather large yawn, she stretched out her paws then looked at Buck in the face, he returned the glance with a smile and then looked out of the window at the opposite end of the room. After a few minutes Glaisha said in her quiet voice.  


_"...I saw you crying yesterday...why were you crying?"_

_Buck looked shocked, he blushed and turned his face away to look at the window, then he soon answered.  
_

_"I...I was worried I've lost you, you've been my best friend ever since I started becoming a trainer, and you've been with me the entire way, through all the tough battles we've had, and you've never lost doubt in me."  
_

_Buck's face was almost entirely red by this point, he looked over at Glaisha who was also blushing lightly, she was looking down at the floor. After A minuet or so she spoke again.  
_

_"I...I didn't know you felt that way for me"_

_She turned her head and looked at buck into the eyes again; this made him blush even more._

---------------------------------------

A soon while later, Glaisha broke the silence and turned onto Buck who was now staring at her.  


_"You didn't finish off what you were saying in the pokecenter..."_

_Buck blushed; he didn't expect to be asked about it again._

_"Yeah well, ummm I ..."_

_Glaisha broke in front of him and spoke ever so softly._

_"I...I love you Buck..."_

_Bucks face went even redder; he spoke again in a kind of weak voice._

_"I...Love you too Glaisha..."_

_The two stared into each others eyes... Glaisha jumped onto Bucks lap... and she kissed him, a hot passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end. Their tongues coiling with each other, Buck slipped a arm round glaishia's back and moved her forwards onto his chest. There kiss seemed to go on forever_

_Until Buck broke it to take a deep breath, and they continued with there fiery hot passionate kiss..._

_**End of flashback**_****

…He really does love Glaisha, more that he imagined.

"Zhen, I know I've been a stupid git… Please, I love Glaisha… Don't make me suffer…"  
Zhen looked at him, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you've thought about it. But there is something else I want to tell you. I was supposed to be meeting team galactic yesterday at a rendezvous point, I decided that… Since you are my best… My only friend… That, If Glaisha is the one you truly love, then you're more important. I'm sorry for what I did before... Can you ever forgive me?"  
He looked into Bucks eyes, tears streaming down both of there faces.

"Of course I can Zh..."

"Thanks Buck. Chatty as I may seem, this is important. Team galactic told me if I wasn't going to meet them, then they will consider me a traitor and vow down to wipe me of the face of this earth. So there's a possibility that they may be on there way to 'Meet up with us'. Though I don't think it will be all tea and biscuits"  
Buck nodded, and looked back at Kari. She was sitting on a snow covered rock, a fair distance away.

"Zhen… What will we do about her?"  
He looked at Buck, Then at Kari, and stood there looking into the sky for a while.

"I think, well… Why is she here anyway??"  
Buck explained how him and Kari had met, and what her business there was.

"… Sounds like she's fooled you. In any case, she can stay. Though she was telling me that her deiced farther owns a cabin in the mountains up here. And by the looks of it, it will come in handy. There's a blizzard…"  
Buck nodded, and they made there way back to where Kari was.

On sight of Buck she leaped up and gave him a hug. Staggering backwards, he attempted to keep his face away from hers.

"So what were you boys talking about?? Anything interesting?"

"Nothing that concerns you, now please get off me!"

"Buck… What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes you have, sorry Kari… I just want to be alone right now…"  
She began to cry, and raised her voice.

"Fine! Be alone! I don't care!"  
Buck didn't turn around to look at her, which made her more frustrated and upset.

"…"  
He began to walk up the mountain side. Zhen went over to Kari, put his arm over her shoulder and they walked up the mountain side.

-----------------------------

"… Buck…."  
There wasn't anyone around, but a feint voice could be heard.

"…Please…Save me…."  
Something moved beneath the snow, and a small patch of blue fur could be seen.

"…I need you; I'm lost with out you… Buck, Please…"

------------------------------

"I think we should rest now Buck…"

"…Right…"  
The three of them made there way towards a cabin door. Kari fumbled around her pocked for a key, put it in the door, and it swung open.

"Ahh, it's much warmer in here, and there isn't even a fire on haha. Gosh its terrible outside now, we might have to stay here until it cal..."

"No, we can't…"  
Zhen looked surprised at Buck.

"Wah, well at least until it gets calmer. Maybe we have to spend the night… Kari, did you pack any food??"  
She nodded without looking. Buck looked over at her and she turned to look him back. After all the preparations were made, a tinned tomato soup was boiling, bread was being buttered and plastic knifes and forks were being set on the dinner table.

"Hey, just our luck you still had some gas spare or we'd all be having cold soup…"

"Haha, yeah… I can still remember when me and my farther would come back and have a nice hot dinner after a day of hiking…"  
She sighed and took a seat on the nearest chair.

"I miss him.. And my mother.."  
Nothing was said after this, the soup was shared out and they sorted out sleeping areas. Buck was in a room of his own, Kari was also in her own room. And Zhen agreed to sleep in the living area.

Buck walked towards his bedroom door, turned around to bid goodnight and entered… He walked towards the bed, sat down, and sighed.

"… why, why did I fall for her. I hate her now…"  
He clenched his fist, and began to cry. Teardrops falling off the end of his chin onto the wooden floor.

"Glaisha…"  
He lifted his head up  
"…No matter what, tomorrow, I will find you..."  
Sulking his head again, he rolled onto the bed and slowly began to cry to himself to sleep.

-------------------------

"mmmff…huh..."  
Buck looked up, someone was nudging him gently. He rolled around in his bed to see a pair of deep brown eyes.

"…what do you want?"  
He had a tone of annoyance in his voice, but Kari ignored it.

"I want us to kiss again…Buck, please don't forget about me"  
She whimpered this; Bucked turned around and looked into Kari's eyes once again. He moved the hair away from her eyes and looked deeply into her.

"Kari, I don't want to forget about you. I just don't want a relationship with you…"  
Tears swelled in her eyes.

"But I thought You loved me… Buck…"  
He turned away from her, not wanting to continue looking into her eyes.

"I…I love Glaisha…Kari, don't make me hurt you, I don't like hurting people. It hurts me the most when I know people hate me. I don't want to hurt you…" -(When I say 'HURT' here, I don't mean in the sense of violence, I mean in an emotional way)-

"Buck, you won't hurt me! I just need your… lust… All I want is for you to… Show me that you loved me…."  
Buck turned around and looked at Kari, She was blushing ferociously.

"Kari… I… Why me?"

"Because you're the first person to ever show me what love means, I just want you to be the first person I love… Please Buck, just this once…"  
He rolled over in the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

_Why…_

She climbed into the bed, this is when Buck realized that all she was wearing was her underwear and bra. He blushed slightly, and slowly placed one hand on her cheek, lifted himself up and kissed her. She passionately returned the kiss and slid herself on top of him. He gently rubbed her sides and flipped her around.

Kari gasped and smiled at Buck, she then moved her hand towards his boxers, and slipped it inside. This aroused them both more, Buck smiled for the first time in a while and slid his hand behind her back, un-did the bra, and threw it off onto the floor. He began to run his hands over her breasts and under them. Kari gasped and her breathing became more rapid, she smiled mischievously, and pushed his boxers down revealing his pulsing cock.

Buck shivered and gasped as his long hard cock was engulfed with saliva. Kari began to slide her mouth up and down his cock, licking the sides with her tongue at every downwards thrust. Bucks will for more sexual arousing increased as he put his hands on the back of Kari's head and pushed her further into his lap. She increased the speed of her thrusting, and begun slamming herself into him, pushing his cock as far as it would go. Buck gave a slight moan, and stopped Kari's head from sliding up his cock. He placed each of his hands on the back of her head, and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. Kari allowed him and licked his cock frantically, he gave out a slight moan and his warm semen hit the back of her throat. She swallowed it, and licked the tip of his peanis for more of the delicious manly juice.

After Kari had licked her fill, she pushed him down and kissed him. Buck took this opportunity to slide his hand below her waist, and into her panties. She gave a slight gasp as Buck had found what he was looking for, he gave a mischievous smile as he parted her lower lips, and slid his finger gently inside. The kiss was put on hold as Kari pulled off to allow a gasping moan of pleasure escape, which became more rapid as Buck slid his finger back out, and inserted it again. A loud moan escaped as Kari split herself onto buck's hand, a wet patch appearing on her pants. She now took this opportunity to take them off.

Buck smiled again at Kari, and licked her juices off his fingers teasingly. She smiled back and rubbed her moist lips up and down his cock. Buck grabbed Kari's waist, and pulled her down, so that they were lying on top of each other. He kissed her passionately, and slowly moved his waist upwards, so that the head of his nob was rubbing against Kari's lips. She moaned and pushed down so that the entire length of his peanus had entered her. A half moan of pleasure, half wail of pain escaped Kari as Buck slid his cock gently out and back in again. Blood and her juices trickled down the edge of her and onto Bucks lap, as Kari's moaning increased in speed and volume.

Buck flipped her around and began to slowly increase the speed of his thrusting. Kari moaned uncontrollably as Buck's rod slid in and out of her moist, wet lips, pounding against her.

"Faster, don't stop now… It feels great! More, Buck, I want more!"  
He happily obliged and begun to thrust as hard as he could into her, she gasped and her juices spilt out onto Bucks pounding lap. He bent over and ran his hand over one of her breasts, before adding its nipple into his mouth. She gasped and moaned again as this new pleasure aroused her more. With Bucks free hand, He slid it around her thigh, and inserted a finger into her vagina.

A pleasurable loud moan escaped from Kari, she began to moan even more frantically as she was rocking backwards and forwards, to the rhythm of Bucks pounding cock. He could feel himself climaxing, and thrusted harder and faster into Kari. She moaned loudly and Buck gasped as there juices mixed within her vagina, leaking out and dripping down onto the bed quilts. He slowly removed his cock from her wet, moist pussy, and fell onto the bed besides Kari. She smiled at him, and kissed him passionately. He returned it and ran his hands over her breasts.

"…Buck… Thank you….That was… Amazing"  
He didn't answer, and just laid down staring at the ceiling. 

_…fuck…  
she did it again… I hate her…  
…I'm sorry Glaisha… I promise I won't ever do it again…_

Kari didn't take much notice of Buck, and turned over to find sleep… Which she found.

_……Glaisha, I miss you…_

Buck began to cry, and he turned over to face away from Kari, who was fast asleep at this point. Buck looked out of the window, the snow was coming down slowly now, he would be able to set off soon. He noticed something moving, something black that moved quickly past the window, that he was unable to recognize the figure. At first he thought it was a pokemon, then he thought it was another human, and quickly got out of bed, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt whilst walking towards the window. There was no-one there, not even the common abombasnow. He got worried and shuffled as quietly as he could to the door, opened it and closed it, and made his way towards Zhen's sleeping quarters. 

Zhen was fast asleep, snoring away to himself … He looked convincing, too convincing. He opened a eye slightly too see his guest, Buck was stood there, with a slight smirk on his face the easily told him 'Busted!'. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes, and looked back at Buck in the face.

"…Enjoy your time with Kari then?"  
His voice was soft, and he was stumbling over his words. Buck shuffled slightly and turned his head to the side.

"…I regret it now… That's not why I'm here…"  
Zhen began to rub his eye.

"…I think there's someone outside…It might be team galactic..."  
Immediately Zhen got up, found his clothes, whipped them on and made his way towards the door, Buck followed closely behind.

It was cold, considering they were only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They began to look around for any sign of intruders. Nothing. Not even footprints.

"You sure you saw someone Buck?"

"…."  
Zhen realized why Buck didn't answer, he turned around and ran straight over to Buck, who was starring up at the Cliffside. There was a Bunch of people stood in a line, looking down at them. They had the team galactic logo on the front of there jackets.

Buck clenched his fists, and muttered under his breath 'bastards'. The leader, or whom seemed to be the leader, jumped off the edge, of what looks like, a 20ft fall. He landed slowly onto the snowy ground, kneeling on one knee with his parallel arm rested on top, his head was down, and his light blue hair obstructed his face. Suddenly, he spoke without warning.

"So I take it you must be the Infamous Buck"  
He lifted his head up, so that his blue hair was no longer hiding his face, A malicious grin greeted Buck and Zhen.

"So what if I am..!"  
Buck retorted, his voice echoed around the snowy wasteland, It sounded as if he was nervous.

"Well, we'll just hav…."  
Another member of the Galactic team broke In front of him. This time, It was a teenage boy, or so what he looked like, about the same age as Buck. 

"Enough! I'll take it from here"  
He followed the same as the one before him, and jumped down.

"Hello Buck, I'm Cyrus… It's a pleasure to finally meet you"  
Cyrus smiled at Buck, and held out a hand. Buck considered it for a moment, then turned it down.

"Where is she! Tell me!"  
All Cyrus had to do was turn away, and Buck got the message.

"She's… Probably dead…"  
Buck and Zhen gasped. Taking one step backwards, Buck fell to his knees and began to pound the ground in frustration.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIVE IT!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
He began to slow down his constant punching, and fell further down to the ground. Tears ran from his face to the snow. Zhen, who had been quiet the entire time, walked forwards towards Cyrus.

"Why are you here Cyrus… Certainly not a messenger. Tell me…"  
Cyrus looked over at Zhen, and smiled.

"We were ordered to eliminate you and Buck. Why else would we be here, to have a nice cup of tea with the opponents…"  
He smiled again. Zhen went to reach for his pokeball. But he was stopped almost instantly by Cyrus.

"I wouldn't do that If I was you. Or I might change my mind…"  
Zhen starred blankly at Cyrus, Who smiled yet again and released his grip on Zhen's arm. Buck stood up, His eyes were red and his face distorted. He ran towards Cyrus, who showed his skill again and stopped Buck charging with a simple finger to the forehead.

"You too. If I remember correctly… When you asked, I said 'Probably'… There's still a chance she may still be alive. Though, after Gareth has finished what He's doing. It's most likely the world is in impending doom anyway"  
Buck barley got any of it, but fell down to his knee's again and sulked his head. Cyrus turned to Zhen again, and began to speak.

"Glaisha, the Ice princes. There is a small chance she may still be alive. Small it may be, it's still a chance. Now, after Gareth had finished with her, he sent a grunt to lock her up. But she escaped. If I work it out correctly, she may just be north of here… In the journey, us group decided to abandon team galactic. Why? Because Gareth should be stopped. We value our lives; all he wants is power… Zhen, Buck, You two have the possibility to stop Gareth. A rumor went around team Galactic, that you, Buck, was sent to stop Gareth by the three legends of johto. If this is to be true, then you could possibly do this… Not being in team Galactic anymore, that means our mission, is invalid. So you may no longer see us as a threat, more like a ally. We will aid you, when the time comes"  
Zhen seemed to understand all of it; Buck had acquired a quizzical look about halfway through. But before questions could be asked, Cyrus and his followers were already off, walking in the distance. Zhen offered Buck a hand, which he took and began to brush down the snow that was attached to his jeans.

"Well… Looks like It's a fight. But I'm pretty sure they wasn't lying…. Buck, we'll set off after dawn"

"No, we have to leave now…"

"But Buck, what about Kari?"  
Buck turned around and looked at Zhen.

"Leave her, If she come's she'll just cause more trouble"  
Zhen considered this for a moment, then decided that it would be best. He nodded at Buck, and they both made there way towards the cabin again.

---------------------------------------

"All ready Buck?"

"Yeah, I made sure Kari didn't wake up… Lets go"  
He was calm now, Calmer than he had been before. Because he knew that he was closer to Glaisha, and going to get closer. Zhen and Buck walked out of the cabin, closed the door lightly, locked it, and set off northbound.

The blizzard had stopped a while back and had left a thick layer of snow, about 3ft deep. So Buck and Zhen had a very hard time trudging there way though the snow. Dawn had just arrived, and the sun was begging to appear, luminateing there surrounding's with a yellowy, orange bursts of light. The sky was clear, not even a cloud to be seen.

"Buck…"  
Buck looked over at Zhen, who was walking with his head down, his hair obstructing his eyes.

"…Do you really think Glaisha is still alive?"  
Buck stopped walking, and looked at Zhen, who had also stopped.

"Of course I do… We wouldn't be here if she wasn't. And if she isn't, then I'll make sure to kill the bastard that sent her to her death bed"  
Zhen smiled, and looked at Buck.

"Well then, we better find her then or else someone will be pushing daisies"  
Buck smiled back, they continued there journey in silence….

----------------------------

Something touched me, then I heard a voice. It was female. I could barely understand what she was saying, But I opened my eyes too see where the voice was coming from. It was dark, and cold. My back began to hurt and my stomach stung. Managing to push myself out of the snow, I lye on top and scanned the area briefly to see who was accompanying me. I couldn't see anyone, But the voice said, quite clearly 'Don't give up'. A flash of blue, then It went dark again.

--------------------------------

It was nearly noon, Buck and Zhen were approaching Aculity Lakefront before they decided to have something to eat and continue searching. Glaisha should be around here, but so far there search had come up with no results.

"Buck…"

"No were not giving up, we'll find her… I'm going to have another look"  
Buck stood up and walked over to what looked like a frozen over rock, He sat down and began to cry.

_She's got to be alive, She just GOT to!  
I'm not giving up until I find her…_

Something moved in the bushes nearby. Then a feminine voice filled Buck's head

_**"The one you seek is still alive; Enter the lake, she'll be there"**_

Buck shook his head. Then looked over at the entrance towards lake Aculity. It was worth a shot, so he made his way through the thick foliage.

The lake was vast, it went so far you couldn't even see the other side. Buck looked around for any sign of Glaisha… There was nothing. He began to turn around when the voice filled his head again.

_**"Follow me"**_

He turned around again and there was a strange pokemon that he had never seen before standing there. It Kind of looked like a Riolu. With no objections, Buck followed the creature up towards a little cave in the Cliffside. There was a small fire, a few odd items and a blanket. Something was sleeping in the blanket.

The pokemon spoke again.

_**"well…?"**_

Buck looked at the pokemon; it smiled at him and moved its paw indicating for him to go towards the blanket. He did so, slowly. Kneeling down next to the blanket, slowly moving it downwards.

It was her, she was lying down, fast asleep. Scars and bruises were all over her face. Buck began to cry, his teardrops falling onto Glaishia's face. These weren't tears of sadness, there were of happiness. 

The tears began to awaken Glaisha, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She turned her head to the new visitor and focused in. Gasping as she realized who it was, she stood up and jumped atop of him. Licking Buck's face while tears streamed down from her eyes.

He didn't stop her; he just let her do what she wanted. He was just so happy that Glaisha was still alive.

"B...Buck, I knew you would come!!..."  
She began to lick his face more and more, before she landed in a kiss. Neither refused, and they just lied there, passionately kissing. There tongues coiling together, as they enjoyed each and every moment. They broke and Buck smiled at her.

"Glaisha. I knew you were still alive… I never lost hope in you…"

"Shut up and kiss me again!"  
He did as he was told and they began there lip lock once again.

Finishing off there kiss, Buck and Glaisha stood up. This is when Buck fully realized the seriousness of her wounds.

"Glaisha… What did they do to you?"  
She shifted around awkwardly, then looked up at Buck. Her eyes were watering.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand. But in any case I have to treat them"  
She didn't argue, Buck pulled from his back an odd looking potion. It was yellow-green and on the side said 'Full restore'. Glaisha lied down on top of the blanked in front of Buck, and he began to spray at the wounds.

Wincing in pain as the liquid touched the open wounds; they healed rather quickly, quicker than usual. Buck started to run his hand slowly up and down her, letting his fingers slide through her silky blue hair. She began to purr, and turned her head so that she could see Buck's face. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm so glad were together again…I love you"  
Glaisha blushed slightly.

"And I love you too"  
Buck smiled again and scratched behind Glaishia's ear. Something moved in the corner. It was the strange pokemon… Buck had completely forgotten about her.

"Mind me asking… who are you?"  
The pokemon looked over at Buck, and smiled.

_**"Me? I'm Lucrio. I saved Glaisha from dieing. And I'm the protector of Uxie"**_

"Thank you very much Lucrio. Well, I honestly can't thank you enough... I'm Buck by the way"

_**"I know, you pick up things when people are talking"**_  
She smiled again, then turned around to walk out of the cave.

_**"Your welcome to stay the night, I'll be gone for a while"**_  
She turned her head around, smiled yet again, waved and with a instant was gone. Buck and Glaisha were left alone in the silence of the cave.

"Well there's no point going back to Zhen. He won't worry about me too much"  
Glaisha gasped, then looked at Buck.

"ZHEN! But he's the one who kidnapped me! Why is he with you!!"

"Because he left team Galactic, to help us…"  
She seemed to consider it for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"Well either way I don't like him, nor trust him"  
Buck smiled at her.

"Well I can understand that. No matter. It can be just you and me now…"  
Buck swung his rucksack off, and pulled out a sleeping bag. Which he set up on the floor and sat down on. Glaisha walked over to him, and laid down beside him.

"Buck… Did anything happen while we was apart?"  
Buck was taken aback by this, and looked away from her.

"…ummm, well…."  
Glaisha still looked at Buck, Into his eyes. He couldn't lie to her.

"…Me and… Flyg…"  
Glaisha sighed, and looked away from Bucks face.

"I guess that's okay Buck. She told me that she always liked you…"  
She turned back to him, and smiled.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll still love you, and never stop loving you"  
Buck looked at her. She stood up, placed her front paws onto Bucks torso, and came up to his face.

"Show me that you love me, Buck"  
He grinned, and pulled her forward. They kissed automatically; Buck began to run his hands slowly down the length of her body. Gently massaging her stomach, then slowly moving downwards towards her legs. He felt her moist, hot needy cunt, wanting sex. Running his hands gently over it, massaging the sides. Glaisha shifted around, then pushed Buck on top of the sleeping bag. They rolled over so that they were laid on there sides.

Buck rubbed more frequently around her moist lips, then slowly, he parted them with the tip of his index finger. Rubbing the sides of her lips, Buck slipped his finger in even more. Glaisha gasped inside Buck's mouth as he ran his finger in and out slowly, running it up and down the length of her cunt, massaging her insides. He pushed in his finger as far as it would go, pulled it out, then rammed it in again. Glaisha allowed a moan to escape before she continued her kiss with Buck.

Thrusting his finger in harder and faster, he felt her muscles clench, and she spilled her juices on top of the sleeping bag. She moaned loudly, then brought her head down to face Buck again.

"Your turn now"  
He smiled at her as she slid around towards his manly hood. Undoing the button and zip of his jeans, she made no haste in taking them off and flinging them to the side, along with his boxers. She purred at the sight of his rod, and began to lick around the edges. Buck shivered as her cold saliva touched him. Licking his cock got her nowhere, so she put the head in her mouth and began to slowly move up and down.

Bucks back arched as the new pleasure entered his body; Glaisha began to pick up the pace and sped up her constant oral thrusting.

Buck noticed Glaisha's wet, moist sex, and moved his head towards it, giving it a lick. She gasped and gave a gentle moan, before continuing with pumping out Bucks juices. Buck licked the length of her cunt, then slid his tongue in slowly, and back out. She moaned again and increased the speed, deep throating his cock, licking the sides.

Buck could feel himself climaxing, and began to thrust his tongue in and out of her hot sex, licking the length of her pussy every time he brought his tongue out. Glaisha gave one last hard thrust and buck gave in, he climaxed and his creamy milk shot to the back of Glaisha's throat. She purred at the taste and began to lick the head of his peanus, collecting every last drop of Buck's milk. Buck was still not finished, and he continued to thrust his tounge in and out of Glaisha's cunt.

She gave a loud moan as he muscles clenched, and her hot juices seeped out all over Buck's face, which he licked at, tasteing her juices. Glaisha slid around and smiled mischievously at Buck.

"That's Unfair, Now its 2-1"  
Buck laughed and kissed Glaisha. Who began to rub herself against Buck, massaging her cunt with his rod. She quickly began to slide the head in and out, running it up and down the length of her lips. Buck thrusted in, and back out, slowly keeping a rhythm.

Glaisha began to quietly moan, as her breath got heavier. Buck thrusted in and out, sliding his fingers through her soft silky fur as they kissed again, there tongues coiling inside each others mouths. He increased the speed and Glaisha began to moan louder, her breath getting heavier and heavier with every thrust. She kissed Buck again, which made him stop thrusting temporarily. It was just enough time for Glaisha to position herself atop of Buck, they kissed again and Glaisha began to slowly slide up and down Bucks cock, moaning in pleasure every time she hit the bottom.

Buck sat up and hugged Glaisha, helping her slide up and down his cock. She put her paws on top of Buck's shoulders and increased the speed.

"Love me more Buck, Show me that you really love me!"  
Buck gave her a mischievous smile, and passionately kissed her. He slid his arms down towards her thighs and grabbed them, sliding her up and down faster and harder, pummeling her onto his lap as she moaned loudly inside Bucks mouth. He increased the speed and began to feel himself climaxing, but before that Glaisha moaned loudly and spilled herself onto Bucks Lap. He slowed down the thrusting, and kissed Glaisha passionately, who broke it and slid off Buck. Standing on all fours, Glaisha's hot, wet, moist pussy could clearly be seen, red and eager for sex.

"Take me!"  
She growled in the back of her throaght.

"Your wish is my command"  
Buck got up, positioned himself behind Glaisha, and slowly entered her. She moaned softly and pushed back so the entire length of Bucks cock was inside of her. Grabbing hold of her waist, Buck began to increase the speed of his thrusting, slowly, than faster. Glaisha moaned loudly every time Buck's lap hit her rear, the full length of his rod probing her insides, causing her to moan in pleasure with her deep, heavy breathing.

"Uhhh, harder Buck! Faster, make me feel your love!"  
He did as he was told, and began to pummel against Glaisha, pushing his cock in deeper and deeper with every thrust. She began to push back to the thrusting rhythm, causing Buck to climax as he was milked for his warm manly juices. Glaisha moaned loudly in pleasure as his milk soothed her insides. Buck removed his cock and lied down on the sleeping bag; Glaisha came up beside him and passionately kissed him, causing there tongues to coil inside each other mouths. Buck ran his fingers through her silky fur, until the kiss was broken, and they smiled at each other.

"I missed you… So much Glaisha. I missed talking to you, being with you…"

"I missed you too, I missed waking up in the mornings with you, hearing you laugh. Having you comfort me…"  
They kissed passionately again.

"It looks late. Maybe we should get some sleep…"

"One step ahead of you there Buck"  
Glaisha was begging to unzip the sleeping back; she slid in, followed by Buck.

Hugging up to each other, Buck gave Glaisha a kiss before nodding off to sleep. Glaisha didn't go to sleep just yet. She kissed Bucks forehead and slid back out of the sleeping bag, Making sure not to wake him.

It was begging to snow again, Glaisha stepped up to the cave entrance and sat down. She began to cry…

-----------------------------------------

And heres the end. Tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7, The Final Chapter

_The Long awaited chapter 7 of A Pokémon's Forbidden Love._

Don't praise me. It's DarkMoonlight08 and Dante. you need to thank for this chapter. All I did was supply them with the knowledge of what to put in this chapter. This is a grouped effort between the two of them and everything goes to them both. DarkMoonlight08 wrote the story in the amazing way she does and Dante. wrote the amazing Yiff in this chapter for everyone.

So, without further announcements. I herby declare this…

Chapter 7 of A Pokémon's Forbidden Love,

The final chapter.__

...Buck...

_...No...!_

_Those eyes. His eyes. Screaming. The pale Pokémon closed her crystal eyes, tears streaming, staining her silken fur. The vehicle jerked unevenly, throwing the weak, broken body of Glaisha to no end. Bounce, up and down, the crunching of her fragile bones creaking with every jerk. Why didn't it hurt? Why would her body never hurt, when her heart ached so much?_

_...Buck..._

_The black overrode her mind, as her consciousness fled. It hurt. It still hurt. But the cuts didn't hurt. She was numb, but in agony. When her eyes flickered open, she saw an old face. Pale grey eyes gazed on her in awe, and a wrinkled face smiled softly upon her terrified face. This man, gentle as he seemed, cast fear into her every nerve.  
"Talk to me, princess." He murmured. "Speak." Glaisha shook, from the fear of the gentle human that stood before her. It seemed stupid. Why was she afraid?  
"I...Bu...No..." He shushed her. An ancient finger lay across her maw, as he spoke again, in almost a whisper.  
"I know. Buck... Sleep now, princess. Dream of him. Restore your power..." He might of said something else. He could of. But her consciousness left her again, and the same black overcame her tiny body. _

_Her eyes flickered open once more. Her fur matted over her cheeks, but the rest of her was still so numb, she wondered if it was even there; but she dared not look. Her neck felt enclosed, encased. She moved her sorrowful gaze to just below her chin, straining to see. A dark, iron shackle bound her neck, and from that, a large, heavy chain clamped her upwards. She was in the complete darkness, but her enclosing capsule was small; that she was sure. She was stood, propped by her neck chain. Her rear legs were shackled together, and her forepaws were shackled in the same way. An iron ball felt like it was pulling on her spine, but that might of just been her drowsiness. She stood awhile, alone in the dark. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Her instincts told her it was night, and the moon was sitting high above her. It mourned. _

_Elsewhere in the house, Zhen stood before the leader of the infamous Team Galactic. His fiery gaze glared into the subtle grey of the elder's eyes, and that only made the fire burn madder.  
"Its not right! No one else needed to die—Buck didn't need that! We could of just asked, I'm sure the stupid sod would of agreed... Glai- Glaceon, just needs gentle persuasion! She doesn't need the shackles, the CCTV, anything! She's not powerful, not without her Buck—" He was cut off. The Galactic leader tutted at the boy, and spoke in an aggressive but still passive tone.  
"You're becoming sentimental, my boy. The Glaceon doesn't feel things- she'll of forgotten Buck in two minutes! As for you, I don't know what you're muttering on about. People who stand in the way of the Galactic plan must be destroyed; by death or otherwise! You fool." Zhen growled, his teeth locked together. By his feet, a small, chestnut Pokémon slunk away silently. The Eevee had plans, other plans, better plans. His master could deal without him. The tiny, padded paws of the creature stepped carefully, following his nose. He could tell where his ex-lover was, he didn't need a light switch. Around her feet, Glaisha felt the chains tighten aggressively to the point of which she could barely stand. She opened her maw, and tried to shriek; but her mouth was bound in a dark black rag, forbidding her from speaking. A familiar smell wafted through the air towards her, filling her lungs with the smell of him. He, who she had forgotten. Eevee. The two had been close friends from birth, until their relationship escalated. But as Buck failed to keep up with Zhen, they had been forced apart. Slowly, the invisible Eevee pulled the gag from her mouth, and replaced it with his maw. She screamed and tried to pull backwards, but failed. Slowly he advanced, and the chains on her feet seemed to become even tighter. He released her from his kiss and she snarled at him, her shining eyes wide with tears. "How dare you! What do you think your doing?!"  
He smirked, and spoke in his same, cruel tone.  
"As if you wouldn't know what I'm doing." He leaned his head to the side, allowing his eyes to slowly move over her beaten, chained body and her blood stained fur, gazing admirably at what used to be his. He grinned again, his white teeth glinting in the darkness. "As far as I remember, you used to enjoy what I'm going to do"_

_With an evil grin in his face, the little Eevee slowly moved around his former lover to some kind of control panel behind her. Glaisha started to shake, fear penetrating her body. Her mind flew to Buck. He would come, and he would save her. With the flick of a switch by Eevee's paw, the heavy chains that were holding her started to tighten, forcing her body to move. The pressure parted her hind legs, dangling her rear end in the air. Any onlooker would now only see the Glaceon seemingly offering herself willingly. _

_Tears began to run down over her cheeks while she desperately tried to turn her head around to see what her tormenter was doing, but it was no use, the chains and the huge collar around her neck left her almost immobile._

_With a devilish look on his face the little, lonely Eevee moved towards her again, with his goal in sight. He brought his muzzle right up to her lips, so that she could gently feel it as it touched her, forcing her to let out a yelp from the cold surprise. _

"_Stop it! Get away from there!" She struggled as much as she could, but her body was just far too weak to put up any resistance or break free from the chains. She could barely even keep on trying anymore and that alone encouraged him to continue his play. He took a deep breath of his ex-lovers scent; and pushed his nose against her lips, causing them to part slightly and causing him to sigh gently.  
"Its been very long since I was able to do this. Not to mention the first time since you evolved. It's like meeting an old friend with a new haircut." He smirked slightly and nuzzled his muzzle deeper into her sex, but in her weakened state this half exiting, half numb feeling caused her to lose her grip, and as she had been given no time to do anything relatively sanitary, she started to pee in his face._

_He coughed and shook his head, moving a bit back to look bewilderedly at what the Glaceon was doing and how she whimpered during it._

"_I see you learned a new trick from your master. I always had the feeling that this Buck was sick in the head..." Her tears fell like a monsoon from her face, as she opened her maw to mutter quietly; "Be quiet ... You made me do this ... And don't talk about Buck like that, he's not sick!" She shrunk back in her shoulders, as she realised that he had made his way around to her head again. "Humph! I'll do what ever I like and you can't do a thing about it. And since you like your new trick, I'm going to try it myself." Her tear stained eyes sprung wide open as she saw that he was lifting his hind leg and revealing his half erected cock._

"_No ... Don't ..." She somewhat shrieked the word out, but it was no use. With a wide grin he started to shower her spluttering head in his pee. Again she tried to struggle free, desperate to avoid it, but it was no use. She cried more and more hoping that she could somehow wash it off with her tears._

"_Hmm, I have to admit it, this really is quite arousing..." Glaisha looked up and saw the he was now fully erect, but he left her no time to recover. He moved his body forward, and slammed his cock into her partly ajar maw. She spluttered, but it was too far gone to spit out now. _

_She soon snapped out of her surprise when he started to moan gently in her ear.  
"Oh, it's so good to do this again..." She didn't want this and wanted to resist, push him out with her tongue or just bite it off, but she couldn't. With every thrust he went into her mouth just deep enough to trigger her gagging reflex which kept her from biting down on his cock._

"_Ah! You've gotten even better and what your doing with your tongue won't make me last long..." Of course she didn't want to pleasure him like this, she just wanted to get rid of it but her reflexes kept her going on like this. Soon his thrusting became so forceful that he bit down on one of her ears to get a better hold and he slammed it faster and deeper into her maw until he finally came, shooting his semen deep into her throat. Having her nose all covered with he body she couldn't do anything but swallow every drop he gave her._

_He let go of her head and set down before her and watched her gentle spluttering. "Hehe, don't play the unsatisfied one. I know you loved it, you swallowed all if it, didn't you?" He asked, an evil smirk covering his lips._

"_N-No..! Ugh... __I didn't...! Ugh... I couldn't breathe you prick!" She looked around in search of her torturer, but he was gone again._

_She waited, but couldn't keep in an unwanted moan when she felt him suddenly mount her and force his rod past her lips. He started to thrust into her, and his every move caused her to whimper and moan in pleasure. "Now how come I don't believe your words? Maybe because I see that your pussy is dripping wet with your juices? Maybe because you moan in delight every time I thrust into you? Or maybe because your hot and silken wall is trying to hold onto my shaft stronger than I've felt it before?" He sped up and trusted deeper into her hot and wet deeps._

_She realised that she was enjoying this far more then you wanted and suddenly, her resist once was broken. Her mind screamed at her, but her body overrode everything. She slipped into a state of pass, and allowed her body to relax. She forgot resistance, and her own, heated need took what little consciousness she had left._

"_Yes ... Uhh..." A bit bewildered, he looked up.  
"What was that?" She moaned more and louder and even if she had almost no movement space, it seemed like she was matching his rhythm and was thrusting back against him. "Yes... I like it…Ohh… It's been so long since I felt you inside of me… Uh... Go faster ... Deeper! ... Harder!"_

_Her mind was gone, all that was now keeping her going were her body's needs and it wanted him so much right now._

_He didn't really believe what he just heard, but didn't think about it anymore when he felt that she was increasing her speed and tightening her grip on his shaft even more. He did as she wished, he slammed harder and faster into her making her scream like a wild bitch in heat. He was so close, but just couldn't get his swollen knot past her clenched entrance._

_She was in so much pleasure, feeling how his rock hard cock slid in and out of her with such speed and his knot was slamming against her lips with force. She was ready now to cum, and as she let go if her grip for just one second and his knot slipped in without any problem and immediately she got a hold of it making his second cum shoot from his rod. He howled and shot his seed deep into her, coating her walls with his semen._

_That was all that was needed to trigger her own orgasm; she moaned out loud and gripped even tighter on his rod, milking him for all he was worth and drowning his with her own juices._

_The after-glow slowly past away and Glaisha fully lost consciousness. His shaft and knot now easily slipped out of her, he was still an Eevee and smaller then her after all._

"_I knew I could fuck you better then a human does..." With a smile on his face, he fell asleep and slipped to the ground, leaving her in that position with their mixed juices dripping out of her and creating a small puddle on the dark, bloodstained floor._

_Blackness. More blackness. Had that happened? Had he... No. He wouldn't of. Buck would save her. Buck would help her, he wouldn't let him!_

_Glaisha felt her body move, felt her sore neck being released from the iron clasp. She opened her eyes wearily, afraid of what she would see. She was sitting in a glass box, with seemingly alien technology tangling its way around her. Outside, the elder man stood again, his face not one bit as kind as before. He hammered on the box, causing the small Glaceon to flinch away.  
"Listen to me, Glaceon, and listen good. I hope you slept well—tired? Don't worry, an eternity of sleep is coming your way very soon, sweetheart." He moved his hand, and flicked a small switch outside her glass container. The box began to vibrate, before her entire body shook with its power. She pulled back her tight lips, baring her teeth in rage. The old man chuckled. Around her neck, an agonising burning was overtaking. Small shards of blue ice, seemingly coming from no where, began to form a long chain around her body. It shook with her, it moved with her, it screamed with her. Buck, she thought. Buck will save me. As soon as it began, the shaking was over. A rough pair of hands grabbed her, and tore her chain from her neck. She felt strange, as though she was now powerless. She tried to scream. It didn't work. She tried to bite, but her jaw wouldn't respond. Nothing seemed to be working, but her eyes had enough left to watch the old Galactic man curiously. He marvelled at the chain, then held it to her face.  
"Do you see this? This, is a Blue Chain. It can control my goal—Regigigas. And now, thanks to you, the legendary Pokémon will fall and worship its new master, me, and Team Galactic's Goal!" It now occurred to Glaisha she was moving, being carried. Outside, snow covered a large, but eerily deserted city. She felt the snow hit against her body, she felt the crunch of her bones smash against the hard surface. More blackness. She hated the blackness. It kept coming...The snow flakes fell gently against her face. The wind seemed to sing, before its singing became wailing, and its wailing became howling. _

_When her mind flickered awake finally, she left her eyes closed. Was she dead? Did Buck save her? He would, save her. The warmth of a fire dashed across her body, and she seemed to be lying on a dry but hard, rocky surface. Confused, she allowed her beautiful eyes to open once again. She found no pain in her body this time, and whatever was with her relaxed her. She grew edgy. Her trust had diminished to almost nothing, for anyone but Buck. His name made her flinch. She needed him. _

_Somewhere else, far in the Hoenn region of the world, something shook. A dark force was fighting; struggling to rise. But it was winning. The cruel, dark crimson eyes of a Pokémon watched in awe, as her master rose from the depths of her small, satanistic island.  
"Master..." She breathed. "You are home..."_

_Glaisha struggled to stand. Her legs seemed stable, but the motion made her head spin. She sighed, and moved herself one step forward. Her head raised easily, and she scanned her surroundings in awe. The moon sat above her, shining on the small, deserted cave that she was sitting in. A small log fire burned calmly, warming the air and casting bright orange sparks out into the air. She breathed in, struck by it all. Below her, a huge, clear blue lake spread across to the horizon, rippling gently in the summer night's breeze. It was definitely summer, she thought. Something moved behind her. It was a gentle foot-fall, and the Glaceon spun around, struggling to maintain balance. A gentle looking creature stood tall behind her, a smile on her face.  
"Hello." She whispered; "I am Lucrio. I saved you." Glaisha's face broke into a smile. She was safe now. Buck was coming.  
"Buck..." She stammered. Lucrio cocked her Lucario head.  
"Buck, honey? Who's Buck?" Glaisha coiled back.  
"You know him!" She cried; "He sent you to get me! He's coming! He's... He's coming..." Lucrio frowned.  
"Sshh, now, sweet. He's coming. I promise he'll come. I know he'll come. Aura tells me." She lied. Well, she knew Buck was coming. But the Aura didn't tell her that.  
"I need Buck..." The small icy fox whispered. Lucrio smiled.  
"Is he your mate?" She asked. Glaisha nodded. "Is he a Pokémon?" Glaisha blushed a little, and shook her head. Lucrio's eyes lit in a most peculiar fashion, and this time, the Glaceon cocked her head.  
"My mate... My love, he is human." Glaisha smiled, a fake smile, but it was still the best she could muster. "Allen..." The Lucario sighed. "I cannot be in his world. Nor can he be in mine. But I love him, and maybe, he loves me..."  
"Buck is here... He is coming... He's going to save me." The Glaceon smiled, and Lucrio smiled back. It was perfect on that evening. And in the hope that Buck would soon be with her again, where he belonged, Glaisha's icy heart became alive with passion._

Of course, it wasn't like that. He wasn't like that. He hadn't waited. The prick. He thought she couldn't smell them. She could. Every pleasure they'd felt, every kiss, every touch... Even Flygon, her friend. She wished now that the snow had killed her, that Lucrio had stayed in Allen's world, that she could never find the beaten Glaceon, alone, beside that snowy city. Standing sharply, the Glaceon shook her head, making her fur dance and glisten. Moving slowly, she walked down the flowing river, in which the small silhouettes of Finneon and Lumineon swam carefully, gliding and dodging through the water. As she walked the gentle slope down, from the forest beside her cave to the free blue waters, her careful blue eyes spotted Lucrio, sitting on a small, grey rock. She had her knees together, and her paws resting softly on top of them. Her head was tilting forward, eyes gazing at the careful moonlight, filtering down onto her body. Around the rock on which she sat, five others circled it in harmony. Her left side was all Glaisha could see, and as she ventured closer to her friend, she saw one graceful, silver tear fall from the Lucario's cheek and land on the grass below her feet.  
"Lucrio?" The Glaceon called, in her softest possible tone. The Lucario turned, and gave a small smile.  
"Glaisha! Honey, what are you doing up?" She asked softly, cocking her head slightly.  
"I've been thinking..."  
"That sounds dangerous. Here, have a rock" she said, indicating one of the rocks beside her own, "and talk to me." The Glaceon obliged, and rested her chin on the closest rock to Lucrio.  
"I... Buck had sex, with other girls. Two of them. He broke his promises—he broke my heart!—And so tomorrow morning, I'm telling him, its over between us." The Lucario sat in silence, the smile gone from her face. "Lucrio..?"  
"You can't see it in your heart to forgive him? Glaisha, you've found the one you've always been looking for. And he loves you! --" Glaisha, now growing a little angry at how the Lucario expected her to forgive Buck, interrupted her friend.  
"He doesn't love me! If he loved me, he would have waited! He would have saved me!" She yelled, but not loud enough for the sleeping Buck to hear. Lucrio snorted.  
"I smelt a male on you." She said sourly. Glaisha flipped.  
"I didn't want him!"  
"Glaisha, I'd give _anything_ to have what you do! Allen can't be with me, Allen is gone now, after just one day together! You have him, you have Buck, and you can see him. You can touch him, be with him. Comfort him when he needs you. I don't know where Allen is. I don't know what he's doing, who he's with, if he's safe. I'd give anything, Glaisha, for one more day. Buck messed up, yeah, but if you truly love him you'll give him another chance!" Glaisha was silent. The sunlight crept eagerly over the horizon, causing the two Pokémon to turn and look. The water glistened brilliantly, rippling softly in the dancing wind. The forest seemed to illuminate, its green leaves striking into the rising pink sky. "He'll wake soon." Lucrio murmured.

Glaisha ran lightly back to her cave, back to Buck, who was just waking. He looked at the small Pokémon and smiled, before he pulled her into his arms. She licked his face gently, and nuzzled into his neck. He pulled her face away, and kissed her maw. It was the same kiss that not so long ago would of made butterflies rise in her stomach, but now, it just hurt. She moved her head away, and licked his cheek again. She could smell them, hot in her nostrils.  
"Buck..." She sighed, looking into his eyes. He smiled.  
"Yes, Glaisha?"  
"Could you wash, please...?" He laughed softly, and kissed her nose.  
"Why, do I smell or something?"  
"Yes..." She sighed. "You do." He moved his head back.  
"I smell of what?"  
"I think you know." She growled softly, an echoing rumble in the back of her throat.  
"No, tell me." He said. His voice was rising. Behind them, Lucrio walked into the forest, examining the trees for berries. She didn't want to be near this.  
"You smell like them... Like, their naked bodies, all over you! On top of that, the vile smell you've _always_ had!" It was a very immature remark, she thought. But still. He'd nearly always smelt of something odd. The boy stood, towering above the Glaceon. Tears were flooding to her eyes, icy, crystal droplets that made the fur on her cheeks stand on end.  
"Oh well, I'm sorry! You're the one who needed me to wash her and brush her all the time." Her tears hit the floor.  
"No wonder you took so long! No wonder you couldn't 'find' me! 'Cause after you'd found one place, you spent too long _fucking _someone else before you realised they'd moved me! I hate you, Buck, I hate you! You're the worst human I've ever known, and I should never, ever of trusted you; let alone love you! I wish I'd gone with Zhen, I wish he'd been given me! I never want to see you again... You... You... Prick!" She was shaking, breaking under the pressure. He snorted.  
"Fine! I'll go and get a bloody wash, maybe you'll join me and _drown!_" He hadn't meant that.

Behind them, gentle footsteps fell on the rocky pathway. Both Glaisha and Buck turned to see Zhen, standing in his black trench coat. A snarl roared from Glaisha's mouth, her body trembling at twice its pace. Her mind flashed, the chain, that Eevee, those other girls. A red cloud fell upon her conscience, silencing it. She flung herself forward, her claws out, sharper than the needle on a stinging nettle. Zhen stepped back, while Buck stepped forward, ready to grab his wailing Glaceon. She slashed at his face, then his chest, then his face again. Blood flew, splattering onto the dusty ground. Zhen shrieked in agony, falling onto the floor. Then Buck's hands clasped around her chest, and pulled her away.  
"What the hell are you doing, Glaisha?!" She spat in Zhen's direction, her eyes burning with hate.  
"He did this! He took me! He ruined it! He--!"  
"No! He's changed, he didn't want that! He didn't, honey, I promise." Glaisha growled.  
"Don't... Call... Me... Honey..." She screeched, slashing Buck with her shining claws. The left side of his face was slit across, the three lines starting above his eyebrow and trailing down to his chin. He dropped Glaisha, who fled. Her bolting body ran into the forest, past Lucrio, who was gathering so Pecca berries, and into the wilderness beyond. She wasn't coming back. She was never going back.

Buck could only watch as she fled, away from him. She'd meant it. She hated him. His watering eyes darted to Zhen, who was just gathering himself from the floor.  
"You prick!" Buck screamed. "You bastard! Just fuck off, just fucking _fuck off_!" Buck's body shook, as he took his head in his hand. He felt like screaming. He did scream. He ripped his shirt from his body, and pulled his matter hair with his free hand. His eyes remained wide open, as his blood pulsed faster and faster. He begged it to seize, to stop, but it didn't. Zhen slunk away behind him, smiling slightly. He'd always loved it when Buck got mad. The wall of the cave looked on solemnly, as the distraught, wreckage of a human smashed his head into it over and over. His blood leaked onto the rock, trickling down the cracks it could find. Slowly, Glaisha's darkness crept over him. He fell to the floor and lay, unmoving, unconscious.

_...Buck..._

The voice was distant, distinctively male. It was dark, and it filled Buck's head with hate. But somehow, it comforted him.

_...I can get her back, Buck..._

In his mind, Buck jolted.

_...Come to me... Come to me... And I'll make her go mad for you..._

I will, Buck thought. I'm coming.

And there you all go! =D Please, remember this story wasn't written by me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and praise DarkMoonlight And Dante for this amazing chapter.

And, with that said.

A Pokémon's Forbidden Love now comes to a close.


End file.
